Ten Times Shikamaru Thought About Kissing Ino
by Useless-Materia
Summary: Chapter 11: Her Return: His gaze returned to her, no longer lazy, but serious and steadfast; "I have thought about kissing you every single day you've been gone. And you know why?"
1. Her Departure

Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic, and of course, it's a Shika/Ino. This is a bunch of short scenes following the theme of "10 times" but in a loose story format. I might do this sort of thing again with something else; we'll see. So expect 11 chapters. Enjoy!

**Ten Times Shikamaru Though about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 1  
Her Departure

Ino looked back at him and smiled flatly, like she was hiding all her worries behind a mask and if that smile fell there would be no stopping the tears. They stood at the village gate, her facing the world beyond their home, him facing her.

It was a dangerous mission. Her most dangerous yet. Hand-to-hand combat she could take. Espionage she'd mastered. But this one was new. This one was a seduction. Her first of what was likely to be many. _He hoped. And feared. _Shikamaru was more than worried. He was jealous. It wasn't fair for someone with Ino's fairytale visions of love to have her first time be with a stranger. A stranger she then had to kill. And more than that, he had secretly hoped her first time would be with…

But as a good kunoichi did, she accepted it. As if he'd ever doubted she would. So now here they were, and she stood at the gate to Konoha and shone that awful smile at him.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck, Shikamaru?" her voice wavered.

Not for the first time, he thought about kissing her. He thought about walking up to her in two long strides, taking her face in his hands and kissing her desperately, begging her not to leave. And she'd be startled, but she'd kiss him back with as much fear as he felt, folding her body into his embrace, fists clenched in the front of his shirt. He'd kiss her for the first time as if he'd never see her again. And when he would finally pull away, he'd rest his forehead against hers, their eyes still closed, their breathing frantic and worried. And he wouldn't need to look to know she'd let her awful flat smile fall away.

She'd let out a nervous, breathy, "Shikamaru…" and he'd cut her off. "I know."

"I'm scared."

"…I know."

"What if-"

"No. No what if. I believe in you, Ino." It's what she needed to hear and what he wanted to tell her. But of course there was more- much more. There are things that should be said if someone might not be coming back. But admitting them to her meant he really didn't expect to see her again. And he wanted to believe he'd see her again. He had to.

So he would hold his love inside of him and say nothing. Even in his mind, in his fantasy of the boldest move he could ever hope to make, he wouldn't tell her that. Not now. Not yet.

He'd suck in his breath and let go of her face. He'd step back and open his eyes. And instead of love, he'd say,

"I'll see you when you get back." And she'd smile, this time less fake, and then she'd nod.

But in reality he didn't do any of that. He did nothing he wanted so desperately to do. Instead, he cocked his head to the side lazily, the crease between his brows deepening as he said, "Che. Yeah, good luck, Ino. How long is this one?"

And she looked off into the distance, expression firmly neutral, not meeting his eyes. "About three months if all goes well." He tried to ignore the last part. Three months was not a long mission. But three months of not seeing her face, worrying if she'd been discovered and killed and praying she was going to come back safe and sound and unscarred would feel like forever.

He mumbled under his breath how troublesome it all was, and her eyebrows creased together for half a second, misunderstanding, as she always did. "Well, at least I'll be out of your hair for awhile and you can watch your clouds in peace. I gotta go. Bye, Shikamaru." And with that, she took off into the trees. And Shikamaru did nothing but watch her go.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! It's my first story online and I'd like feedback so I can know if I'm any good at Naruto stories, and you guys are the only ones who can tell me! Thanks ahead of time!


	2. Her New Outfit

Author's Note: Okay, so here's chapter two. Slight warning, the story earns its T rating in upcoming chapters. He can't start out in love with her, can he? Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 2  
Her New Outfit

Shikamaru lay on his bed tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. Again. It had been two days since Ino had left and all he could think about was their last conversation. What if 'troublesome' was the last thing she'd thought he'd ever said to her? What if she didn't make it and he never got to put things right? Images of Ino being caught, being captured, being attacked flashed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing them away.

He could only pray their awful goodbye wouldn't be the last exchange they had.

"_Well, at least I'll be out of your hair for awhile and you can watch your clouds in peace." _

He could still see her stony gaze and the thin line of her mouth as she turned away from him.

"_I gotta go. Bye, Shikamaru." _

And then her back as she leapt onto a tree branch, not casting him a single look as she took off.

He covered his face with his hands, exhaling heavily. 'Way to go, genius,' he though cynically. He'd wanted to kiss her and tell her it would be alright and instead he'd driven her off. How many times had it been now that he'd wanted to kiss her? Plenty, to be sure. But he had never done it. At first it had been a desire based on lust alone, but it had become more. It had become so much more.

And now he didn't know what he'd do if he never got the chance. He always seemed to regret things when it came to Ino. His love for her was a world of actions never taken, of fantasies left unfulfilled. "You think too much." She'd told him once. And she was right.

He was always thinking and never doing.

He could remember the very first time he'd thought of kissing her, the very moment this torment had begun.

* * *

It had been an uneventful day in Konoha. Training in the morning, quick nap, and now lunch. He'd been sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto after being bribed into taking the fox-boy out to eat. Naruto had been slurping his Ramen down with gusto when he'd paused, squinted, and pointed down the street. "Oi! Lookit Ino! She sure looks different, huh?" Shikamaru's gaze lazily followed the direction in which Naruto's finger was pointing and his left eye twitched slightly. Naruto chatted on, but Shikamaru heard none of it.

Yes, it was Ino. And she'd taken the wrappings off of her legs and stomach; furthermore, it seemed she'd switched to a new look composed of fishnet arm and leg bands and a new skirt and tight shirt in her favorite shade of purple. The real issue was that he couldn't stop staring. She'd always been pretty, even he knew that. But she'd just been scrawny little Ino, always trying to be thinner. This new Ino was all curves and he found himself wanting to run his hands over them.

But apparently so did the boy she was talking to. She was leaning against the pillar of a little outdoor shop, batting her eyes at the young man running the stall and he was not shy in flirting right back. Flames of jealousy roared to life in Shikamaru before he could think about it. _Back away from her, you scum bag, or I'll make you back away. _ Shikamaru blinked. The invasion of such violent, possessive thoughts surprised Shikamaru. He tried to shake it off and turn back to his meal, as Naruto had done long ago.

But he couldn't keep his gaze from wandering back to her. Attempting to keep his eyes focused on his food, he tried to reason with himself. This was just a physical reaction to an attractive female. Mind you, other girls were changing into more form-fitting ensembles as well and he'd barely given any of them a second glance. Sure Sakura looked different, but what did he care? Now suddenly Ino's got a new getup and he can't stop drooling? What was that about? Was it because she was his team mate? Perhaps, but doubtful. Even so, it shouldn't have come as such a surprise to him. She'd always been into fashion and obsessed about her looks; forever trying to be sexy when she was too young to really know what it was she was asking guys to think about her.

But now? She was older. She had become a woman and it seemed like Shikamaru had been the last one to notice.

But he was a guy too, right? What was she asking him to think now?

What _did_ he think now?

He thought of how surprised she'd be if he walked up to her right this instant and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away from the undeserving store clerk. He thought of what she'd say if he pulled her into an alley and pressed her up against a wall. He thought of the noise she'd make when he tilted her chin up and brought his lips to meet hers. Would she give in to him? Would she moan if he leaned in and pressed his chest against her, pinning her to the wall? Would she gasp when he'd start kissing her neck? Would she run her fingers through his hair as he ran his hands up her thighs...

"Shikamaru?" He jumped at the sound of his name. He'd been staring at Ino openly and now he snapped his head back to look at his quizzical friend. Naruto ran a hand back and forth in front of his face. "Hey, are you in there?" Shikamaru turned red, surprised at himself, and ducked his head as he resumed eating.

"I'm fine."

"Did you need to talk to Ino? Oi! Ino! Over here!" Shikamaru looked up horrified, first at Naruto and then at Ino, as Naruto waved his hand frantically in the air. Ino glanced up from talking to what's-his-face and when she saw Naruto, a small frown marred her visage.

'Heh. She obviously doesn't want to be disturbed from talking to Prince Grocery Boy', Shikamaru scowled. Then she made eye contact with him and her face lit up in a smile. Shikamaru found it difficult to swallow.

Without as much as a by-your-leave to the guy she'd been talking to, she skipped over to them happily. The hop in her step brought him back to reality. "Hi, Naruto! Hi, Shikamaru! What do you think about my new look?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed, but Shikamaru didn't hear his reply.

She'd skipped over to see them.

Looking into her bright blue eyes, Shikamaru felt all his hopes of pinning Ino to a wall and kissing her with abandon slip away. Ino knew she was attractive, and she sauntered around all the men in the village. She would strut around, hips swaying back and forth in a sultry motion meant to make them want her.

But she skipped around him. She never tried to seduce him; she jumped and bounced (not that he minded the bouncing, when he thought about it) and acted like they were the best of platonic friends.

_'_Because you are,' he thought. She did not want him to think the sorts of things she made other guys think because _she did not want him_.

"Shikamaru? Did you hear me? I asked you if you liked my new outfit." He turned his head away, surprised at how this new information affected him.

"It's very you, Ino."

She beamed at him and he couldn't explain the way his insides twisted.

* * *

Still unable to sleep, Shikamaru rolled over onto his back and sighed. Ever since that fateful day he'd realized how hopeless it was for him to want her. But that hadn't stopped him. No, his feelings continued to grow, despite his better judgment. But then again, Ino had always defied common sense and better judgment. If she would just come back safe and sound he'd risk it and tell her. Who knew if he'd get another chance? Hell he might not get one at all.

Tomorrow was day three of no Ino. Only 87 to go.

_"If all goes well."_

He shut his eyes and hoped.

Author's note: I can't believe I got seven reviews on my first chapter! That's exciting for me. But looking at the number of people who read this compared to how many review, the number is really small. The reason I posted this story is to get feedback. I'd really, really appreciate it. Comment, suggestions, criticisms, whatever you have to say, I want to hear it.


	3. Her Tan Line

Author's Note: So I suppose this story is doing well. Maybe I'm overanalyzing things. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter.

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 3  
Her Tan Line

It had been a week since Ino had left and Shikamaru was going nuts with nothing to do. Missing her and thinking about it was bad enough, but having nothing to do made it worse. The lack of missions was unwelcome at a time like this, so he took it upon himself to procure one. Not too long though. It had to be shorter than… well, he had to be there when she got back.

So he barged into the hokage's office demanding to be sent somewhere far away. Tsunade was annoyed with his crass attitude, but Shikamaru sensed the woman knew at least a little of what was wrong with him, which unnerved him to no end. The hokage always seemed to know way more than she should.

And so a simple diplomatic trip to Sand country was his reward. When he complained about it being a boring, easy mission, Tsunade hurled a scroll at his head, telling him that when he got his thoughts back together, then he could have a better mission.

So that led him to now, standing in Suna, receiving a full-on smirk from Temari.

"I hope you enjoy this trip half as much as you enjoyed the last one, _Shika_." Her eyes were full of malicious mirth. Shikamaru sighed and hung his head in defeat. Women were so troublesome. How was it that Temari knew everything? His last mission to Sunagakure had been with Ino and Chouji, and it had been…

* * *

Troublesome defined. That's what it was. Shika-Ino-Cho had been on a relatively simple mission that had ended well with some leisure time left over that Ino decided would be spent at the beach. Chouji managed to run off and abandon him the second she mentioned sunbathing, yelling something about Sunagakure cuisine. She had turned that pouty face on him and begged him not to abandon her too. He had absolutely no choice. It was give in to her demands or face severe punishment. His resigned nodding at her request sent her into a bout of squealing that gave him more than a bit of a headache.

Of course, Ino being Ino, she had planed ahead for just such an occasion, bringing the sexiest, tiniest bathing suit Shikamaru had ever seen. As if it wasn't enough that she'd just recently shed all her wrappings, he was subjected to even more of Ino's skin, just to tease him.

And he wasn't the only one affected by her choice of swim wear. All morning it seemed like men were popping out of the sand to talk to her. She smiled politely and told them they were blocking her sun. He grumbled about the crowd and she smacked him lightly on the shoulder saying, "Oh don't be so dramatic. There were only about seven of them." As if seven was an unintimidating number.

So all day he lay on the beach on a towel in the sand (next to her fancy lawn chair) in a pair of dark green swim trunks she'd brought for him. He'd grumbled and complained, but far less than usual, as it was nice having Ino giving him gifts, and even more, knowing it meant _she'd _been thinking about _him_, if just a little. Plus, the clouds were nice here.

When two o'clock rolled around Ino began to complain about just how hot it was in sand country. So he casually suggested going in the water to cool off, hoping to end her complaining. Unfortunately, she took his advice, and after bounding down the beach into the water, she started jumping and splashing around in her little white bathing suit that seemed to barely cover her breasts, water dripping down her lean stomach.

"Shika, come join me!" she giggled. How often did she giggle _at him_? How about once every _never. _And Shika? He tried to ignore the way his heart sped up. She was treating him like a brother, he figured. That's not how she acted around other men. Shikamaru tried to quell the sinking feeling in his chest. Who cared? It was only Ino.

When she came walking back ashore, hair wet, body glistening and one of her huge radiant smiles on, he decided it would be better for him in the long run to look away. So, turning to stare up at the clouds, he mentioned that she'd already gotten quite a bit of sun and that she might want to be careful not to get burned. She beamed at him, and suddenly looped her thumb through the left front side of her bikini bottoms and flipped the fabric down an inch or so, holding it there. "I know! I'm getting so tan! Look, it's only noon and I already have a tan line! Think how pretty and dark I'll be at the end of the day!"

Shikamaru stared at the revealed area of pale skin southwest of Ino's belly button and wanted grab her hand and pull her down on top of him. She'd let out a squeal of surprise as her body collided on top of his but before she could say anything, he'd press his mouth hotly against hers. He'd run his hands up and down her back, holding her as close as possible against his body. He'd flip them over, him on top, her in the sand, not breaking the kiss for a second. Her long legs would be tangled with his and maybe she'd kiss him back just as hotly and perhaps she'd let him trail kisses along her jaw line, along her collar bone, over the curve of her breast and maybe as he went lower she's clutch him close to her, panting and as turned on as he was. He'd trail open mouthed kisses along her stomach, until he reached that area of slightly paler skin she'd revealed, and maybe she'd moan his name as he pulled her bathing suit down just that much, like she had, to run his tongue over her skin.

"Shika!" He shook his head and looked up at her, still standing there wet and glistening and with her hands crossed under her ample chest. "You don't pay any attention to me at all when I'm talking to you!" She flung her arm out in a grand, sweeping gesture, irritation written on her pretty face. "Honestly! Sometimes I think you wouldn't even pay attention to me if I were naked! Hmph!" Turning away from him and with a pout to her words, she said "You're the only boy who wouldn't." He couldn't take his eyes off her butt as she walked back to her lawn chair and with a slight blush, he turned his head away. She had no idea what she could do to him clothed, let alone naked. And he still didn't have any idea why.

* * *

"Now you're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Shikamaru glanced wearily at Temari as they walked down the street together.

"It's not hard to tell, shadow boy. It's all over your face. And you're choked up about it. Well, choked up for you." The sand nin stared at the horizon, a look of tranquility on her face. Suddenly she turned to him, slapping him on the back and making him stumble.

"Calm down! She's a kunoichi- strongest kind of ninja there is." She flashed a toothy grin at him, teasing. He just glared at her. Trying to be more comforting, she added, "Whatever it is that's wrong, that girl is willful, if nothing else."

Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder when he had become so transparent.

Author's Note: I don't know if I write Temari well or not because I don't care much for ShikaTema. Oh well. Also, I can't remember if there's a body of water at all in Suna, or even next to it. I hate to force you to pretend there is when it might not be true, but I'd already written the entire chapter this way and I wanted to get it posted. So don't be too angry if I'm wrong.

Anyway, I feel like I'm begging here, but reviews are important, and not because I want to hear how great I am. I want to get better and your comments can help me do that. Thanks for reading!


	4. Her Red Dress

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who's favorite this story or added it to their alert list. It really makes me feel good to know you want to keep reading. Also, the reviews I've been getting have been so encouraging. I feel like I should say thank you to everyone. So thank you! Anyway, it's about time Shikamaru started to see Ino as more than eye candy, right? So it's not a huge change, but I hope you like this chapter!

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 4  
Her Red Dress

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking down the street casually looking in shop windows on the way to lunch. Shikamaru was in a very bad mood, partially because of Ino and partially because Chouji wouldn't stop pestering him about her.

"It's been almost three weeks since Ino left and you, Shikamaru, are no fun to be around. I'm guessing these events are connected." Chouji grinned.

"Not that you're all that fun to be around anyway." Shikamaru glared at him and sighed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, a permanent scowl etched on his face.

"Troublesome" was the only word Shikamaru muttered. Chouji clapped his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Look, she's gonna be fine. You have to think she's gonna be fine. Have some faith in her."

Shikamaru groaned. "I know all that. I just…" Shikamaru turned his head away and mumbled.

Chouji leaned down towards him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I just want her here with me, okay?"

Chouji's face split into a smile as he straightened back up. "You sound like a lovesick puppy. Didn't your mission take your mind off it at all?"

Shikamaru grunted. He really didn't want to talk about it, but being alone to let it dominate his every moment was worse. Besides, Chouji was only trying to help, he told himself. "Temari just reminded me over and over about the last time we were there." Chouji lifted an eyebrow at him and he continued. "It was always something about how I _would _listen to Ino more if she were naked-" Chouji's eyes shot wide open.

"What's this about naked Ino? When did I miss naked Ino?" Shikamaru groaned and stared up at the sky, knowing he shouldn't have brought it up.

"She was annoyed cuz she didn't think I was listening to her so she got angry and said I probably wouldn't even pay attention to her if she were naked and _somehow _Temari found out and won't stop bothering me about it. Plus..." He trailed off, glaring at something in a shop window he wasn't even remotely interested in. "She calls me…_Shika._"

'What?" Chouji stopped walking and stared at his friend's back in shock. Shikamaru noticed, but kept going, forcing Chouji to take a few extra large strides to catch up to him. "Wait a second…Temari calls you Shika?"

Shikamaru stared at the ground intensely, eyebrow's knitted "Yeah, because Ino called me Shika that time and so now she teases me about it. What's worse is she doesn't know exactly what's going on, but she figured out… most of it."

"Wait, _Ino_ called you Shika?" Shikamaru's glare intensified. Why was he still stuck on that?

"Yes. She called me Shika. What's the big deal?" Shikamaru was a genius, but Chouji's insight (or what he claimed was insight) bothered him a bit sometimes.

Chouji shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wandering to a fast food cart as they passed it. "Nothing. I just don't understand why you think she doesn't like you."

Here it came. "She doesn't, okay?"

"Then why does she ask you to do so much with her?"

"She doesn't ask me to do anything _important_ with her she just makes me do…" Shikamaru's voice trailed off and he stopped in front of a dress shop. Chouji stopped too, looking quizzically at his friend and then up at the sign hanging above the store window.

_Elegant Visions_

Chouji returned his confused stare to his friend. "…Do you need a new dress?"

Shikamaru ignored his attempt at humor. "Ino made me come here with her once." Shikamaru's eyes glazed over in remembrance.

* * *

Ino had dragged him to this fancy dress shop so he could help her pick out a dress for a gala she was attending. It was some big, fancy ball being put on by some rich non-ninja family. It was invite only and very exclusive and some guy Shikamaru didn't know had asked Ino to go. She'd said his name was Nagi. It was not surprising that he'd seen her and immediately wanted her as his escort, Shikamaru thought wryly. It was even less surprising that she had said yes. Well, she'd probably said something more like, "Oh my gosh, of course I'll go! Wait 'til I tell Forehead that I'm going to a fancy ball and she isn't!" accompanied by ear-piercing shrieks of delight.

Shikamaru smiled sardonically. Sure she was hot and he couldn't help but think of her the same way most guys inevitably did, but Ino was too much- too much energy, too much noise, too much emotion- just too much for someone like him. But for that very reason, it was too much trouble to tell her no, he wouldn't go dress shopping with her.

So here he sat in a very uncomfortable chair in _Elegant Visions_ waiting for her to come out of the dressing room so he could tell her what she wanted to hear and go home. Trying to look on the bright side, Shikamaru figured it couldn't be all that bad considering he'd already seen her in the smallest bikini known to man and survived, so how hard could dress shopping be?

He was doomed the moment she opened the dressing room door and stepped out in that deep red dress. It was strapless, low enough to show some cleavage, and had no back to it. The top clung to her every curve until it hit her waist where it flared out in layers of deep red. One long slit ran all the way up to her hip.

Shikamaru realized right then that there was something completely different about the 'sexy' of a bathing suit and a ballroom gown. Standing in front of him, spinning around, she looked an entirely new level of desirable. Bathing suits revealed more skin, but this ballroom gown made him want to whisk her off onto a dance floor and twirl her around as she eyed him through thick lashes, dark red lipstick making her smile all the more sultry.

She didn't even have the makeup or jewelry or even any shoes on as she admired the dress in a mirror from all angles, giggling, asking him what he thought. But he could just picture her all dressed up from head to toe.

He would adore being the one with her on his arm at the party. They would walk in together and the men would all turn an envious eye on him. They'd begin to dance and they would look elegant and perfect. He'd dip her and her body would arch backwards gracefully in his arms. They'd dance close together, bodies held against each other and every step would be full of longing and anticipation. His hand on her bare back, hers on his shoulder, the other pair entwined- he'd spin her out and then in close again and the smell of her perfume would wash over him, his breath a whisper on her neck. But he'd wait. He'd wait until neither of them could take it anymore. He'd wait until he could see the need in her eyes.

And then, without missing a step in the dance, he'd kiss her. He'd kiss her languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. And he'd want to devour her, to grab her face and just kiss her hard. But he wouldn't. He'd kiss her slowly, still leading her around in circles on the dance floor, trailing his fingers up her spine delicately, his touch ghosting over her shoulder, his thumb tracing the line of her collar bone with the barest of touches. And she'd want more.

She'd lean into his touch and his kiss and try to make it that passionate embrace of need. But he wouldn't be in any kind of hurry. He'd continue to kiss her painstakingly slowly until she could barely take it anymore. Until _he_ couldn't take it anymore. And then he'd lead her off the dance floor, and maybe the people would stare in shock and awe and jealousy. He'd take her to a dark corner, and begin again, gently kissing her shoulder, her neck, her chin, her cheek bones. And she'd grip his shoulders and breath out his name as a plea. "Shikamaru…"

But he wasn't taking her to the dance. Nagi was. Some guy named Nagi was going to hold her and dance with her and maybe even kiss her in that deep red dress.

But that was _his_ deep red dress. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted her this way, why he'd become so protective of a silly fantasy in his head. This was definitely different than wanting to jump her in a bathing suit, although he wasn't quite sure why and he didn't much care to think on it further. But it didn't change how he felt. He knew he was being foolish; he didn't care.

She wanted to know what he thought about the dress.

"It's ok, but what about that dark blue one instead?"

So she tried on the blue one, and it was very pretty, of course, but it wasn't his red dress. He told her he liked it and she bought it and he was happy, but it was empty.

* * *

"She asked you to go dress shopping with her?" He'd all but forgotten Chouji was there.

Still staring at the store window, he replied bitterly, "Yeah, for a date with another guy." but he had to admit that dress shopping was not the worst thing Ino had made him do.

"But she asked _you_ to help her, not _him_." Chouji pointed out, slapping him on the back. Shikamaru winced, trying not to double over in surprise and slight injury. His friend had more brute strength than he even knew, he thought, not for the first time. Then he smirked.

"Yeah. She did, didn't she?"

Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked this one. One of the reasons I thought this exercise would work well with Shikamaru was because of his high IQ. I figured if anyone could have such rich fantasies at a moment's notice it would be him. But I think it's interesting too, because even though he is a bit of a daydreamer, with his cloud watching, I thought this would be very new for him and thus quite a shock. Anyway, thanks in advance to those who review. I keep saying this, but I appreciate it more than you know.


	5. Her Date

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long to come out. To be honest, I shouldn't be writing this story at all; I have a ton of prep work to do for applying to Grad school and it's exam season as well. But what can I say? It's a little rushed at points, I know. But it's my longest chapter to date! Enjoy!

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 5  
Her Date

The bar was pretty empty when Shikamaru arrived. His dad had guilt-tripped him into going with him, talking about how they never see each other anymore now that Shikamaru lived by himself. Shikamaru had wearily agreed. Spotting him at the end of the bar, he made his way over, not exactly looking forward to the evening.

Taking a seat next to his dad, he sighed. "You gonna admit the real reason you wanted me to come here?" Shikaku looked surprised for half a moment before bursting into laughter.

"That's my genius boy!" He clapped his son on the back, causing Shikamaru to lurch forward. His frown deepened. If people didn't stop hitting him...

"Although you know, the way you're handling this whole thing with Ino is uncharacteristic of a genius." Shikaku took a swig of his beer.

"We Nara men are attracted to troublesome women, you know that? Heh, of course you do. It's a curse, but what are you gonna do? They're the best kind of bother."

Shikamaru sat there staring at the full beer in front of him. How did everyone know he was in love? Temari, Chouji, Tsunade, his father – it seemed it the only person who didn't know was Ino herself. Shikamaru followed his father's lead and took a large gulp from his beer.

"How did you tell Mom?" Shikaku smiled wistfully.

"That I loved her? Well, she was in the middle of yelling at me for some reason or another and I just blurted it out, actually. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. The next day I brought her the biggest bouquet the Yamanaka's had. Inoichi gave me a deal." Shikamaru's brow furrowed in thought. That sounded a little romantic actually. But what did he know about romance? And besides, buying flowers for the girl who sells flowers was… well it wasn't enough, to say the least.

"Well as nice as that sounds, I'm hoping she won't be yelling at me when she gets back, and I don't want to do anything to make her start." Shikamaru rested his chin in his hand and groaned. "This is so troublesome."

"You should just take her out on another date. You know, when she comes back." Shikamaru shot his father a puzzled look.

"What do you mean another date? I've never taken Ino out on a _first_ date."

Shikaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Inoichi could have sworn you dropped her off one night. Said she looked rather happy."

Shikamaru glowered, burying his head in his arms on the bar top. "I didn't take her on that date. I just walked her home."

"Walked her home? Well that sounds like a good start. That's at least something, isn't it, son? She didn't go home with the other fellow, did she?"

Shikamaru thought his father was grasping at straws trying to make him feel better. It didn't help much. He remembered that night. It was the night of that stupid dance and one of the strangest nights he could remember.

* * *

Shikamaru had been walking down the dark streets in the nicer section of Konoha a little bit past midnight. He felt restless and he hated that he knew why. Ino was at that dance with Nagi and he just knew she was having a marvelous time. She was probably dancing and drinking and laughing and smiling up at some handsome rich man. He could never provide her with that kind of life, and even though he didn't know if he really wanted to, it bugged him that he felt beneath that stupid Nagi.

So he scowled and turned the corner down another barely-lit street. If he happened to be near the location of the party, well, Shikamaru figured he must be a bit of a masochist. He thought he'd walk around for a little while longer, thinking about what he couldn't have and wondering why he wanted it. Then he'd go back to his lonely little apartment and try to get some sleep. His thoughts came to a halt when he noticed the figure of a girl sitting on the curb further up the road, half hidden in the shadows.

In an instant he knew it was her. The way she was hunched, the way her feet splayed out in the street, her faint profile in the lamp light. He'd know her figure anywhere, and he hoped that was the sign of a good ninja, and not the sign of a foolish man.

As he grew closer he could make her out more clearly; she had gotten all dressed up, just as he knew she would. He couldn't help but notice. Her eye shadow was black and dark blue, her lashes thick and long. He could tell she'd worn lipstick, but it had faded throughout the evening. Intricate silver earrings matched an even more beautiful necklace that accentuated her long neck. Her hair had been wrapped in some ornate fashion on top of her head with a few strands falling elegantly around her face and a few more that had obviously come lose throughout the course of the evening. The straps of her dark blue heels were hung off her finger and her long dark blue gown was hiked up above her knees.

He didn't understand how she could look so terribly lovely.

She didn't notice his presence until he was only a few feet away. When she did hear him, she glanced up and her face broke out into a pleasant smile. "Shikamaru."

Her lack of attentiveness concerned him. It was foolish for a ninja to be so unaware. What had she been thinking about so single-mindedly? He was almost afraid to know.

"Why aren't you in there dancing?" He asked, and his voice sounded hard where hers had been soft.

She continued to smile up at him serenely. "I needed some fresh air." She patted the spot next to her with one hand. "Shikamaru, sit with me." It was no good trying to deny her.

He sat down on the curb cautiously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and stared out at the glowing street lamps, her knees together and her feet far apart, eyes half-lidded and her head cocked slightly to the right. Towards him.

"Shikamaru, why are boys so strange?" He took the opportunity of her speech to turn and look at her straight on. She rested one elbow on her knees and her fisted hand supported her cheek as she continued to stare at something far away.

"I mean," she continued, voice slightly muffled by the fist that held her head up, "Nagi was nice. Or I thought Nagi was nice. Turns out he just wanted to get in my pants." She snorted, "Or rather, up my dress."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. He knew Nagi was no good. Or he'd unfairly assumed it anyway. The point was he'd been right. But then, wasn't that exactly what he'd been fantasizing about for the past few weeks?

'It's different,' he thought stubbornly, 'because I've known her longer…' it sounded stupid even in his head.

Removing her hand from her cheek, she leaned back and supported herself with her arms, staring up at the dark sky.

"Back in the day when I wanted Sasuke…" Shikamaru couldn't resist the deep frown that suddenly marred his features. Ino didn't notice and continued;

"I just assumed I wanted to be with a ninja since that's what I am. And Sasuke was the best ninja to be had. Plus I couldn't let Sakura win…" she let her sentence trail off, but he could guess at her meaning. Their ever-constant battle over Sasuke that was largely because of the friendship Sakura had chosen to end. Ino picked up her tale again as if she hadn't even paused.

"But then Sasuke betrayed Konoha and you and your team went after him and I was so scared that…"

She trailed off again and the faint sounds of the party drifted over them. This time he was unsure of what she was referring to, only remembering how worried she had been about he and his retrieval team. That had been the last of her infatuation with Sasuke, he remembered. Ino had no love for traitors.

They sat together, her staring off into space, words hanging on the tip of her tongue, him trying not to stare at her too openly. He started to wonder if she was going to finish her thoughts at all when she finally continued.

"Well… after that… I figured dating another ninja might not be what I want." his heart sunk for reasons he didn't dare look into.

"I thought maybe a normal guy was the way to go. Because then I wouldn't have to worry about whether he was alright, whether he was going to come back safe…" She looked down at her lap and went on.

"But I don't know… I suppose worrying is just part of the job, huh?" She turned to him and grinned impishly. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

Shikamaru looked straight at her and said "I'm listening, Ino." She held his gaze, eyes wide with surprise, before collecting herself and turning away. It might have been the darkness, but he could swear she was blushing.

"I'm sorry; I'm not really sounding very clear tonight. I guess I just realized how much he wasn't like…" her words stumbled to a stop and she bit her lip, breathing out heavily through her nose. "Well, he just wasn't what I wanted… in a guy."

Shikamaru said nothing. The only thing he could think to say was, "_Could I be what you want in a guy?_" But he didn't even know if _he_ wanted that. Then again, Ino was being very un-Ino tonight, and she looked dangerously breathtaking sitting there on the curb in her rumpled blue dress. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. Her skin seemed to glow in the lamplight.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. For listening." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, letting it slide down after a moment or two of contact. Goosebumps rose from her touch and he suppressed a shiver. She was leaning slightly toward him and he thought of how nice it would be to do the same and lean a little bit towards her, and then maybe a little more. And then what if she did too and he'd watch her half-lidded eyes fill his vision as they slowly closed the rest of the way. Then he'd breach that gap and gently brush his lips against hers and she'd sigh. They'd stay that way for a little while, lips pressed against lips, neither moving.

Then maybe he'd lift a hand to her face, cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss and she'd respond, her warm mouth sliding open to let his tongue in and he'd kiss her fully and lazily, the street lamps above shedding the barest of soft light on them. She'd lean into him further and kiss him back just as lazily, but just as fully, her tongue responding in kind- slowly and purposefully against his own. When they finally broke it off, he'd stare into her eyes and maybe see contentment in her smile.

He came out of his daydreaming to find she had started talking again.

"-getting late. I told daddy I'd be home pretty early. I'd probably better go."

He surprised them both when he stood and said, "I'll walk you home." She looked up at him, big, blue eyes wide.

He turned away, hoping the darkness would hide his blush. "If I don't walk you home, you'll never stop bothering me about how I'm not nice to you." It was a decent cover up, he supposed, considering. But he hoped it wouldn't make her mad.

But she surprised him again when she just smiled and stood up slowly, gathering her purse and dusting off her dress before turning that smile towards him. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

The walk back was quiet and awkward for him but Ino seemed happy enough. She was oddly silent, which was part of what made things uncomfortable. She always seemed to have something to say but now, she stared ahead of them, a secretive smile on her lips. He wanted to know what she was thinking about that made her smile that way, though he didn't dare ask. He'd been acting as strange as she had tonight. But was that so wrong?

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the fog being with Ino had cast around his mind. When her house loomed up before them, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or regretful. She turned to him, shoes in one hand, purse in the other.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru. Thank you for putting up with me." And then after just the slightest bit of hesitation, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. It was the faintest of touches, but his blood was suddenly racing. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning. It had happened in a flash and she had already turned and vanished into her house by the time he'd been able to register anything. He could barely hold onto a single thought before another raced up.

He stood there dumbly in the dark. All this time of thinking about kissing her and none of it had compared to that tiny little touch of her lips against his cheek. His heart was racing and he was sure his face must be flushed. He figured he'd never understand the things that girl could do to him. She had looked unreal tonight. Not hot, not sexy, but beautiful – in a way he'd never imagined her before. And his cheek- he could almost still feel her lips burning against it like a brand.

Nagi was a fool.

But then again, he thought, as he finally turned to head home, so was he.

* * *

"Well, Shikamaru, the way I see it, if you want to ease your conscience you'll tell her. And maybe she'll say no. But then maybe she'll say yes, and you'll be the happiest you'll ever be." Shikaku downed the rest of his beer.

"The day you finally tell your girlfriend you love her is the day a huge weight gets lifted from your shoulders." Shikaku laughed. "And it's the day another great burden gets placed there instead!"

Shikamaru stared intently at his own half-empty bottle. "We're not dating. She doesn't even know I like her, let alone…" Shikamaru figured it would be better to drink than to talk, and did just that.

"Fine, whatever you say, son. But Shikamaru, if she comes back, I'd tell her." He looked at Shikamaru with a grave and serious expression. "A ninja's life isn't long. You know that. And if you don't do it then, you may not get another chance. Hell, son, I hope you realize that if you even get this chance, that's luckier than a lot of people." Shikamaru met his father's solemn gaze.

"Yeah, dad. I know."

Author's Note: Hope you liked it well enough. The next chapter should be put up much quicker; it's mostly already written anyway. Again, please review. I have loved all the responses I've gotten so far - you've been so nice and helpful!


	6. Her Rainy Day

Ok so I redid this. It's late and I'm not sure I'm done with it yet, but you people have been so nice with all of your reviews and I feel so bad for not updating sooner. I have the next two chapters both half written and I seriously plan a real update within the next couple of days.

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 6  
Her Rainy Day

Shikamaru lay in his favorite cloud watching spot and tried not think about the fact that it had been 1 month, 6 days, 14 hours and about 39 minutes since Ino had left. And in that time he had been continually reminded of her absence. For the moment, he had managed some reprieve from the constant advice people seemed to think he wanted. He knew what he was going to tell her. When she came back, he was going to let her know how he felt. Even when she would inevitably turn him down, he would hold his head high because life was too short for what-ifs and at least he was smart enough to realize that.

At least, that was what he was trying to tell himself.

Shikamaru was pulled out of his musings when it began to rain. He'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the dark storm clouds that had gathered overhead. It was so similar to that one paramount time she had come looking for him, and yet so different. Because there was no helping it, he lay there and let the memory overtake him. It was no use trying not to think about Ino. Even when she wasn't here she could pervade his every sense. And besides, what was a little rain?

* * *

It was a few weeks after he'd walked her home from the ball and she'd kissed him on the cheek. He'd been lying on his favorite hill, cloud watching when it had started to drizzle. He knew it was coming, but he stayed, because the sun was out as the rain fell. And the way the sun reflected off the raindrops reminded him of her.

He still wasn't sure why he wanted to be reminded of her, although he knew that ever since that day he'd first envisioned kissing her, he couldn't help but be attracted to her physically. But was that so wrong? She was a very pretty girl, and even though she didn't want him to like her, that didn't mean he couldn't. Besides, it's not like he _liked _her, liked her. That night on the curb was an anomaly. That was not the way she usually behaved toward him and her kiss, as shocking as it was, was probably an anomaly as well. She had gone on and pretended nothing had happened and he surmised that it must be because nothing _did_ happen. It was a harmless kiss on the cheek. She'd been grateful. Although, Ino had never expressed her gratitude that way before, and certainly not to him...

But she was bossy and stubborn and loud and she didn't get him. Most of their interactions proved that. Just because one night she hadn't been yelling didn't mean they could ever meet eye-to-eye on anything. She was why the word "troublesome" had been created.

But she was very attractive. She was sexy and hot and beautiful. No one could deny that. Or at least, _he_ couldn't.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there when he sensed her approach.

"Why are you lying out here in the rain?" Because of course it was her. Of all the people it could be, it had to be her because that was his luck. But then again, he thought, she was always around even before he realized he wanted her, it was just weirder now, though only for him. And she _did _sometimes join him here even before that night on the curb so nothing was different. Only the way he thought about her had changed, as well as how _often_ he thought about her…

She sat next to him and leaned over to look into his face. He squinted back up at her, as sun beams streamed in behind her head, the rain giving her a sort of glow. Rain dripped off the end of her hair and hit him on the nose. Her eyes matched the visible patches of blue sky. "Troublesome…"

She sat up, no longer leaning over him. "You better mean it's too troublesome to get up out of the rain and not that _I'm_ troublesome." She huffed and looked off into the distance, a slightly irritated look in the way she was pursing her lips.

"_You're_ out in the rain." He pointed out the obvious, knowing it could go either way with her, but hoping she'd catch his lighter tone and decide not to attack him. She looked back at him, rain running down her face and as she smiled, her gaze softened.

"That's because someone has to look out for your lazy butt."

The corner of his mouth tugged upward the slightest bit and the urge for her to understand rose within him. Before he'd thought too much about it, he'd said, "The sun is out."

Her smile was replaced by a look of puzzlement, complete with raised eyebrows and pouty lips. Shikamaru wondered if she looked perfect no matter what she did or if it was just his brain torturing him. He explained, "It's raining but the sun is out. That's pretty rare." He thought he must sound like the biggest idiot in the world, but she didn't mock him.

Instead, she looked up into the sky. "Hey, yeah you're right. I didn't notice 'til now. It doesn't happen very often, does it? It's so pretty..." Her expression was one of slight awe.

He added, "I like it." before realizing how superfluous that sounded – just adding to the stupid. But she just smiled at him in understanding and he couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to reach his arm up to the back of her head and gently pull her down to meet his lips. They'd had a lighthearted conversation involving no anger, no screaming, and no violence; and more, she'd _understood_ him. She'd seen what he'd seen and they were in agreement and perhaps things could always be like this, and she'd kiss him back, her wet hair falling over her shoulder, the two of them getting soaked to the bone. And she'd taste like the rain and more. She'd taste just the way he'd imagine she would and she'd kiss him casually and fully, as if it were the most natural thing to do; as if she knew he was going to kiss her, had wanted him to kiss her, and had merely been waiting for it the entire time.

But she'd turned away and was staring wistfully at the sky again. "Shikamaru, sometimes you're not so strange." Then she looked at him over her shoulder coyly and added, "But just sometimes." And she rose to her feet and turned to offer him a hand and after a second he grasped it. "Come on. Let's go get you dried off." And then he imagined kissing her with a towel draped over her head, fingers and toes cold as she snuggled up to him to stay warm. It wasn't that far-fetched was it? They weren't that far apart, not really, and they could close that distance. Someday perhaps, he told himself. Someday perhaps.

"Come on, let's get you home." She took his hand and began to drag him back. His whole world focused on her hand in his, and he was lucky no one was around to see him try and fail to hide his blush.

They made it inside his apartment, dripping all over everything.

"Wait here." He'd said, and he'd trudged to his bathroom to grab two clean towels. From the foyer he could hear her remarking on his apartment.

"Shikamaru, your apartment is so neat! I'm really surprised! And it's cute and cozy-looking too!

In the bathroom, he paused to take a deep breath, hands on either side of the sink. Looking up at his reflection, he wondered what the hell he thought he was doing, inviting her over like that. That's when he remembered that in reality, she'd invited herself. Typical. But then, she had known exactly where to go, despite never actually setting foot in his new place.

"Shikamaru! Hurry! I'm soaking wet here!" He shook his head and took a second deep breath. That girl had no idea what she could do to someone's brain. Talk about mind jutsus.

Walking back to her, he casually tossed the fluffy white towel in her direction and she caught it with ease. Throwing his over his head, he began to dry his own hair.

"Thank you, Shika." It was muffled slightly by her towel, but he heard it clear as day. Shikamaru stopped mid-toweling, nearly choking on his own tongue. She called him "Shika" again. If nothing else, he was immensely grateful for the towel covering his red face. He managed a grunt in response, and was quite proud of the nonchalance in his voice.

They finished toweling off and she looked over at him, towel still draped over the top of her head.

"Shikamaru? What do you usually do on rainy days?" She tilted her head to the side and the towel slid to the ground, leaving her hair down and wet and messy and stunning. Suddenly he wasn't sure her being here was such a good idea. She was troublesome even when she was being sweet it seemed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and attempted to respond casually.

"I take a nap." He was sure she would frown and pout and call him lazy, telling him she spent rainy days working at the flower shop or catching up on gossip or any number of things obviously much more important. But instead she just giggled.

"I do the same thing!" she replied. He just stared at her with his mouth slightly agape, before thinking that he probably looked like a fish. She continued talking just the same.

"When I was a kid, I always loved to play outside in the rain until I got too cold." Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were animated as she told her story. Would he ever stop noticing her?

"Then I'd rush inside and run upstairs and change into nice warm soft clothes!" She wrapped her arms around herself and grinned. "And Mom would make me green tea and hot soup and I'd wrap up in a blanket and read a book by the window. But I'd always get tired and fall asleep." She sat back, leaning on her hands, and grinned at him.

"I just think the rain is soothing, don't you, Shika?"

Before he had a hold on the thought, he blurted out,

"Would you like some green tea now?" He turned away and tried to pretend he wasn't the least bit enthusiastic about her or tea or anything at all.

But she smiled so happily and her cheeks turned slightly pinker as she replied,

"I'd love that."

* * *

Shikamaru had caught himself smiling without even realizing it. They had sat in his living room and drank tea and waited for the rain to let up. She spoke of how it was good for the flowers, the nice gentle spring rain. He spoke of how it was probably affecting his family's deer. He knew they had only been talking about the weather, but it had felt nice and he had felt warm.

That had been the real beginning, he thought. That afternoon had changed the way he looked at her. No longer was it as his female teammate and long-time acquaintance and no longer was it as some really attractive girl he wanted. Shikamaru realized now that if it had to be a definitive moment, then that afternoon was when he'd started to fall in love with Ino.

Today's rain was dark and gray. There was no sky peeking through the clouds and the rain was heavy and cold. Soaked and freezing, he finally stood up and made his way back to his empty apartment.

After toweling off and changing clothes, Shikamaru wrapped himself in a blanket, made himself some tea and found himself a book. It was cozy and Shikamaru thought that Ino might have been on to something. When she got back, he was going to tell her that too.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience!


	7. EXTRA CHAPTER Her Crush

**A/N : Hello Everyone! Oh my gosh, my apologies for this being so very very overdue. In fact, this isn't quite an update - it's an extra chapter I wrote a while back that just didn't fit into the story the way I wanted to write it. It's short, but it's something, I suppose. **

**So I'm putting it here to placate anyone who's angry that it took me this long to update. What with graduating from college, getting a job, moving out of my apartment, and applying for grad school , I haven't had much time for this story. But I am back! And the next two chapters are both half written! So! Please just wait a little bit longer and I will deliver!  
**

**Also, if you didn't notice, I revamped the previous chapter as well and made it longer.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the bonus chapter: Her Crush**.

* * *

**Ten Times Shikamaru Though about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Extra Chapter!

Her Crush

Ino was talking about Sasuke again. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. There had been rumors of how he'd been found. Probably false, but every time those types of rumors surfaced, so did Ino's interest. The members of team ten were on their way out to lunch for old time's sake and she walked ahead of them all, talking a hundred miles a minute about all things Uchiha-prodigy related. All about when he gets back. Do they think he'll notice how much taller she is or how her boobs have filled out- much bigger than Sakura's - or how her hair has grown long again? Asuma and Chouji do well at tuning it out, but that's always been the one subject Shikamaru can't seem to ignore. All these years he feigned disinterest and boredom but there was always very little he could do to not hear her loud and clear. He desperately tried to turn his mind to something else.

Clouds. It would be really nice to be able to go cloud watching after lunch. Clouds were nice and care-free and didn't constantly spout off about the stupid, handsome, smart Sasuke prodigy.

"I got a new lip gloss because I heard he likes strawberry! It's so nice, he's gonna notice it right away, I just know it! Sooner or later he has to realize I'm better than silly forehead girl."

Shikamaru clenched his teeth. All Sasuke ever did was ignore her. Why couldn't she just let him go? Clouds weren't cutting it. He had to think of something else.

So he thought about grabbing her by the arm and swinging her around to kiss her hard, if just to shut her up. She'd be shocked and maybe she'd even try to fight him, but he'd hold her still and kiss her until she gave in. He'd kiss her forcefully until she realized that there were other guys out there other than Sasuke. He'd kiss her until she realized that that social misfit wasn't the one for her and Shikamaru wouldn't let her go until she figured out that there were men that wanted to treat her right and not just ignore her- that there were men out there who would die for her affection and wouldn't shrug her off, troublesome as she was. He would kiss her until she wanted to kiss him back.

Then he'd pull away from her and stare intensely into her eyes. She'd stare up at him with an expression of wanting and surprise and maybe even a little fear. And with his voice deep and firm, he'd say, "I don't ever want to hear you say his name again." And she'd nod dumbly and he'd kiss her again. And she'd cling to him, hands threading through the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him toward her, and Chouji and Asuma would stare in shock at his boldness.

He'd kiss her until she never wanted to even _think_ about Sasuke again.

But he didn't. And he wouldn't. And she just prattled on and on, pausing only once to look back at him.

"Shikamaru! Are you even listening?" And he grumbled in response, and she took that as a yes and continued on.


	8. Her Injury

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 7  
Her Injury

It had been two months since Ino had gone, and more importantly, there was only one month until she returned. Shikamaru had been keeping track of his days only in comparison to this.

He had been doing odd things to try to stay busy – small errands instead of missions, straightening up his already rather clean apartment and napping a little more often than usual (though that always seemed to pose the problem of dreaming about big, blue eyes). He'd been training excessively as well. He'd expanded from training almost exclusively by himself or with Chouji to taking on new opponents. Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, Naruto, even Neji were perfect candidates. Currently he was with Rock Lee, trying to better his taijustu with the young man's help. Perhaps if he could become stronger then maybe it would bring him that much closer to Ino. He was foolish, he knew that. But if nothing else, it passed the time and helped him to not think about her quite so much.

Shikamaru thought it odd that Ino's return was something he greatly looked forward to and at the same time, greatly dreaded. It meant finally telling her how he felt. But he could do it. He had to.

Just then, Lee landed a kick against Shikamaru's head that send the shadow-user flying, landing with a thud a few feet away. He lay on the ground for a few seconds, eyes shut tight, head pounding, and berating himself for doing the exact thing he was trying so hard not to do: think about Ino.

"Nara-san, are you alright?" Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly to see his sparring partner staring down at him with concern. "Yeah. I wasn't paying attention. Got distracted." Shikamaru's head was killing him, but that was his fault. Lee was a formidable opponent and he deserved that kick for not paying attention. Lee reached out a hand to help him up and Shikamaru took it. After hoisting him back to his feet, Lee scrutinized him.

"What in all of this great world could a genius like you be thinking about that distracted him so?" Shikamaru sighed and put a hand to his sore head. Maybe this was why everyone knew. Maybe the foolish things Shikamaru did made it abundantly clear.

Lee nodded in understanding, putting his hands on his hips. "It's Yamanaka-san, then." Shikamaru should have been beyond being surprised, but he had to ask.

"And what do you know about that?"

Lee put a finger to his chin. "Well I know that Yamanaka-san is on a dangerous mission because Sakura-chan told me so." He then suddenly pointed this finger at Shikamaru and continued, louder than before.

"I know that you too have not been yourself since she left and rightfully so! She is the greatest source of youth and spirit and beauty on your team! And though sometimes she lets anger mar the beauty of her youth, she is still someone worth commending! She is not as strong as my Sakura, maybe, but she tries harder than anyone at times. The way she cares about her team and her friends is a hallmark of youth and beauty! Why, Guy-sensei says-" Shikamaru held up a hand to stop him.

"Okay, I get it. Yeesh, if I didn't know better, I'd think you liked her too."

Lee clenched his hands togetherfists dramatically. "No, Sakura is my light and my love, but Nara-san, Yamanaka-san is a beautiful girl as well, bursting with youth and energy! Sakura-chan cares for her very much."

"Yes, yes, I know, you've said so. So Sakura told you I liked her." Lee shook his head, his ridiculous hair flaring out around his headface.

"No, Nara-san. She did not need to. I have seen the way you look at her. It is how I look at my dear Sakura-chan. I would do anything to protect her. And when she is out doing dangerous thingsin danger in any way, I too worry." He held up that finger in gesticulation. "I know she can handle things herself, but all I can do to help her is good! Do you not also want to help Yamanaka-san with all things you can?"

"Heh. She doesn't want me helping her with anything important. She's too independent for that."

"When my Sakura gets hurt, there is no one else I blame but myself. I must become stronger! That is certainly how you felt on your last mission, was it not? When Ino-" Shikamaru cut him off "Yeah."

Their most recent mission before she left. He shut his eyes and exhaled heavily, giving in and letting the memory overtake him.

* * *

They were deep in sound territory, team ten, and she had been foolish.

Her body lay limp in his arms as she ran through the woods in the captured mind of their last remaining attacker.

The first one Chouji had taken care of, and quickly too. The second, Shikamaru had trapped with his shadows and disposed of. The third had been Ino's, or so it seemed. But he had somehow managed to slip out of her grasp and was heading towards Shikamaru, kunai drawn. Shikamaru had no time to counter, and braced himself for impact.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" Ino's shrill cry filled the clearing.

The attack hadn't come. Shikamaru heard Ino's body hit the ground with a dull thud that resonated in his bones. He watched her take over the mind of the sound ninja that stood immobile, less than a foot from him. As he saw her features in the enemy, her eyes darkened.

"I'll be right back." The enemy's voice that sounded ever so vaguely of Ino to him. And then she took off through the forest. Shikamaru and Chouji ran to her body, but Shikamaru got there first, and gently lifted her torso into his lap.

"You stupid girl, what are you doing?" He mumbled to himself, studying her face, checking her for any injury caused by her fall. She seemed to be fine, and Shikamaru turned to Chouji. But before he could utter a single syllable, he saw Chouji's eyes widen, and he dropped to his knees to look closer at Ino.

"Shikamaru! Look at her face!" Shikamaru's gaze flew to Ino's visage and to his horror a bruise had begun to appear on her cheek right before his eyes. And then another on her bare stomach, and another on her leg.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, his voice catching. He shook her slightly, as if it would bring her back to her body. He didn't know what else to do.

"Shikamaru, what do we do?" Chouji's voice help the panic he felt. He had to formulate a plan, that was his job- he was the strategist. But his head was swimming with thoughts – too many even for him.

_What if she was surrounded?_ They could stage an ambush, try to get her back to her body. But why wasn't she returning anyway if she was being attacked? Ino was stubborn, maybe she thought she could take them down. She had seemed pretty angry when she'd taken off, and Ino wasn't known for common sense when irate. But this? If she had that many attackers surely she would have come back to let them know.

_What if she'd gotten caught?_ If that was the case, if they didn't stand a chance - protocol said to let her go, to retreat without her, but that he wouldn't do. Besides, she was a spy – she held too many secrets. They had to get her back. They had to. They could track the Sound back to their camp and maybe- another bruise was forming on her shoulder. Was she bleeding internally? Could-

_What if she was being tortured? _He shook his head violently back and forth to get those images from his thoughts. No, she'd return if that was happening. _Why_ wasn't she returning? Did the Sound know of a way to keep her in that body? Were they performing some sort of counter-jutsu? Did they block her chakra? Why wasn't she returning? _ Why wasn't she returning?_ Why wasn't-

_What if she was dying?_

What if she somehow couldn't return to her body-

What if she never opened her eyes again.

The man who could see a thousand steps ahead couldn't see past that point. There was nothing past that point. Nothing meaningful. It would be game over if Ino…

"Shikamaru! You can do this! We have to save her!" Chouji's words cut through his feelings of dread. Chouji was right. He could do this. He had to come to a decision.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. If he couldn't see ahead, then he couldn't help Ino.

"Shikamaru, what should we do?" Chouji's face was pale. He was sure his own was too. Shikamaru answered immediately, not entirely sure himself.

"Follow her; see if she's being attacked. If you can, help her, if there are too many, gather information and return so we- shit!"

A large cut began to bleed from her forehead, and another gash formed on her arm. Chouji took off like a shot in the direction she had taken, not waiting for the rest of Shikamaru's orders.

Shikamaru held Ino's body closer, trying to will her back to him. "Ino. Please, don't do this to me." His words, of course, fell on deaf ears.

It seemed like hours were passing while he waited. Where was Chouji? Was he being attacked too? What in the world was going on?

It felt like countless injuries later when Ino finally came to with a huge wrenching cough. She struggled in his grip and her slightly befuddled eyes landed on his. He felt the warm surge of relief rush through his veins as he looked down into her beautiful, animate face.

"Ino! Ino are you okay?" Shikamaru did not let go of her body, even as she came back to her senses, but held it tighter still.

"Shika…maru?" Her eyes seemed to focus, and her befuddlement melted into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry. I just got so angry. He was – so I –" she took a deep breath. "I was gonna run him off a cliff, but this other Sound nin showed up, and he'd been watching us, I guess, so he knew I wasn't his team mate. So he attacked me."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to ask her if she was ok, if anything was broken, if she needed a medic. But she interrupted him.

"Don't worry mister. I just grabbed him and ran them both off a cliff," she said with a wry grin.

"Forget all that! Ino, are you okay?" She waved him off.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises. I got out in time." She smiled softly up at him. "Thanks for taking care of my body."

Shikamaru could feel the blood pounding behind his ears as she smiled up at him. She had blood on her face and her right cheek was black and blue. Still, she stunned him with a smile. He wondered if it was because he was insane or if it was pure relief. Or just plain adoration. This crazy vixen, who risked her life because someone had attempted to attack him. Her fierce loyalty had never really struck him before now, but he realized that this girl in his arms would do anything for Konoha. Anything to protect her team. And before he could banish the thought, he realized he wanted to do anything for _her_.

She was crazy and brash and completely unpredictable at times, even by him. She was loud and demanding and bossy and needy. But she was full of life and love and conviction and loyalty. She was sure of everything – she was teeming with thoughts and opinions she deemed facts.

And she was alive. Alive and in his arms. And logicality be damned, he loved her. He loved her madly and endlessly.

All of this information was filling his head, and the only thing he could think to say was

"You are too troublesome."

She giggled, tilting her head to the right, her long bangs falling over her face. "So I've heard." She blinked slowly once and her gaze locked onto his.

Reaching a hand up from around her shoulder, he brushed that hair back with the barest of touches. He could see and feel her shiver from the light touch. Oh how he wanted to kiss her.

What would it be like to lean down and do just that, here in the dirt? To plant a soft kiss against her lips, all with the relief of knowing she was alive, and the knowledge of his love filling his chest to the brim? To hold her in his arms like this, to have her kiss him back, tilting her head up slightly in acceptance and want. A chaste kiss of their lips, barely opening, each one held for a second, maybe two, each kiss breaking off into a grin before falling back into that comfortable rhythm of another small, immeasurable kiss, and then another and another, interlaced with chuckles of coyness and joy. The slow pace offset by the pounding of relief in his heart. What would it be like to feel her smile against his lips? To take the time, to turn his head this way and that, learning her embrace, learning her kiss, learning what it was like to be in love.

And he would just barely have the brain capacity to think, "Thank you", over and over, through a myriad of perfect kisses, "Thank you for everything, you wild girl."

But before he could do more than lean in, Chouji burst through the trees. Shikamaru's head snapped up. He must have been terribly distracted not to have heard his friend coming. Shaking his head and trying to hide his blush, he stood, Ino in his arms. She let out a small squeal of surprise, but didn't object. Which, a part of him whispered, he was grateful for.

"Ino!" Chouji was at their side in a flash. "Are you okay? I found two sound nin at the bottom of a cliff! What did they do to you?"

She laughed and brushed off his concern like it was old news. "Oh Chouji, I put them there!" The Akimichi just stared at her wide-eyed for a second, before his expression melted into one of adoration.

"Ino you are absolutely crazy."

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't forget troublesome!" He laughed and Shikamaru couldn't suppress a smile before saying,

"I'm pretty sure your ankle is sprained, if not broken, so I'll carry you back to the village." She turned her gaze back up at him for the first time since Chouji had arrived. Her cheeks turned slightly red, surely from embarrassment for winding up injured.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Shikamaru."

As they ran through the trees back toward the village, he reveled in the feel of her light body in his arms.

Loving this girl was going to be impossible, he thought. Always turning this way and that, never seeming to stay still, she was a myriad of emotions he was sure to never fully figure out.

Looking down at her, he saw her eyes droop in exhaustion.

But then, that way okay too, as long as she was always around to puzzle him. It would be okay to be stumped every once in a while, he thought, as long as it was her.

* * *

She had been in the hospital for two weeks after that. Turned out her injuries were more serious than she'd let on. But he'd visited her and brought her flowers, and not even those sterile white walls could mute out her energy.

Lee nodded his head. "I remember that. Everyone thought she was so reckless, but it took a lot of guts to do that. I think she really cares for you, Nara-san."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. In Lee's world, everybody cared for everybody else. He was more of a romantic than Ino herself.

"Let's just keep sparring. Maybe this time I won't get kicked in the head."


	9. Her Cooking

Hooboy. Sorry this took so long. I kinda got a mental block on this chapter, and then I started thinking about how much I didn't like the _previous_ chapter, so I started on the NEXT chapter. That one is 90% done, and I like it a lot more than this one or the previous one. Anyway, this means the next one will be up much, much sooner. So that's good, yes?

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 8  
Her Cooking

Shikamaru slowly made his way down the street towards his parents' house, kicking at small stones on his way in a small, meaningless gesture of unwillingness. He wasn't all that hungry, truth be told, but his mother had made it pretty clear that he had better visit or he would be in a world of trouble. Even after he had moved out the woman seemed to be able to take control of his life. So here he was, on the threshold of his old home.

Stepping inside, he called out a dull greeting in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm home, Mom"

"Shikamaru?" He sighed as she walked into the entryway, preparing for a tongue lashing for whatever reason she had to be upset with him this time.

"You look so thin, Shikamaru! Have you been eating well?" He stared off into the corner of the room.

"Not really." Here it came: a lecture about proper nutrition and taking care of oneself, which would probably segue into another lecture about personal hygiene. He was pretty filthy from training after all.

"…Well that's understandable, I suppose. Go upstairs and draw yourself a bath; supper with be ready soon."

Shikamaru nearly fell over in shock.

He stood there stunned as his mom walked back into the kitchen. There had to be a reason for this. She had never let him off the hook like that. Not once. He was too smart not to know that something was up.

His dad wandered in and gave him a half of a smile. Shikamaru groaned and hung his head as things clicked into place.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Told her what?"

Shikamaru scowled. "Don't pretend you didn't. You told her about Ino. Why else would she be going easy on me?"

Shikaku put his hand on his son's shoulder and said gravely, "Shikamaru, I didn't need to tell your mother what was going on. She already knew. Nothing gets past her, you should know that."

Shikamaru snorted, "That doesn't mean you _didn't _tell her though, does it?"

Shikaku's hand slipped off Shikamaru's shoulderand the older man began to rub the back of his head abashedly. "A-heh. Weeell, she would have gotten it out of me eventually! It's easier if I just tell her things up front."

Yoshino came back into the room and the two men jumped to face her.

His mother put her hands on her hips, a large spoon fisted in her right. "My boys should know better than to think I cannot hear them. Shikamaru, get up to the bath now or I won't be so nice."

Shikamaru came down the stairs, a towel on his head. Making his way to the table, he sat down quietly. His mother's back was to him as she began her lecture.

"Shikamaru, when Ino gets back you had better be very nice to her. I would not be surprised if she did not want such a lazy boy." Shikamaru tried not to let his mother's usual comments hurt him, but he couldn't help feeling the sting of her words. What if she was right? Why should Ino want someone as lazy and useless as him?

But then his mother turned and, smiling, placed a bowl of rice in front of him.

"But then I suppose she's the only one I know who could put up with you. My brilliant, lazy son."

She turned and went back to the stove, continuing, "She's a very nice girl. Her clothing is skimpier than I would like and she's quite stubborn, but she's a strong, smart girl. And anyway, it will take a stubborn girl to be your wife."

Shikamaru choked on his rice.

Ino. His wife?

It wasn't that he'd never thought of it, no he had, but it was one of those things that came to him in brief passing, too fragile to be contemplated for too long, too distant and elusive to be pondered heavily. But there was a prick of warmth in the thought – a sense of real happiness. He was almost too afraid to think of it further, so he shook the thought from his head.

And he certainly didn't want his mother pushing it.

A large grimace stamped on his face, he shoved more rice into his mouth. "How troublesome… She would make a horrible wife. She can't cook to save her life."

Yoshino swiveled around and whacked him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Oh that girl is going to have so much work cut out for her. Look at you being rude before you even know!"

Shikamaru rubbed his stinging scalp, head ducked in case of another attack. "I_ do_ know. She broke into my house to make me dinner." As an after though, he said into his rice, "If I had to eat that every night, my stomach would probably commit seppuku."

Shikaku tried to hide his chuckle behind his napkin.

Yoshino loomed over her son, a dark scowl on her face. "And you told her you loved it, _didn't you?_" Shikamaru flinched. The venom in her words could have poisoned a rhino. So much for the nice-mother bit. He knew it was too good to be true.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Che. No. I told her it was bad."

"You. Said. _What_?" His mother looked like she might slaughter him right then and there, and Shikamaru backpedaled, backing his chair up in an attempt to get away from his incredibly murderous-looking mother. Perhaps being a smart-mouth wasn't the best idea…

"A-a-h, b-but I helped her get better! I taught her some of the things you taught me! She was glad, I-I think."

Yoshino lowered her wooden spoon and a small smile crept over her features. "And here I thought you never listened to me, Shikamaru!" As she turned back to the stove, Shikamaru let out the breath he'd been holding. This was part of why he didn't live at home anymore. Completely calm once more, his mother continued.

"Well, it's too bad you didn't enjoy it."

Shikamaru propped his head up on his hand. He wouldn't say he didn't enjoy _any _of it, just not the _food_…

* * *

Shikamaru had just gotten back from the Hokage's office after a particularly long mission. He was dirty, tired, sore and it was very, very late. Half asleep already, he dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment. Would it be acceptable to just sleep right here? He figured his land lord probably wouldn't approve. And surely a bed would be more comfortable. Why hadn't he gotten a place on the ground level?

When he did step into his apartment, he shut the door and leaned heavily against it. The first thing he thought was 'It's surprisingly warm in here. I didn't turn the heat on when I left, did I?' The second thing he thought was, 'What is that smell?' But before he could question anything further, he heard her voice.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru are you home?" His heavy eyelids flew wide open.

Ino stepped out of his small kitchen wearing a frilly white and purple apron over a simple summer dress. His tired brain nearly fried itself at the image. She looked absolutely… domestic. He pulled himself off of the door and took a step forward. Before he could do more than that, Ino's face lit up in one of her dazzling smiles and he found himself frozen.

"Shikamaru!" Ino bounded across the room and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her small body pressed solidly against his own.

Shikamaru's face probably would have turned bright red if it weren't for the utter surprise of it all.

She buried her face in the crevice between his neck and shoulder and he could feel her breathe in slowly. As she exhaled, he heard her mumble,

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Goosebumps rose along his arms. Even for Shikamaru's brain this was a bit much. She was clinging to him. Ino. Was right there. She was hugging him. She had missed him.

But before he could even think to put his arms around her in response, she had pulled away. Gazing up at him and smiling slightly, she seemed to glow in the dim light coming from the kitchen behind her.

Would she let him reach an arm behind her and pull her body to his again? Would she smile up at him, that glow behind her eyes as he lowered his face to hers? And he could dip her backwards, her back arching as he bent down to kiss her, and she'd grasp the collar of his vest with both hands, keeping him close. And maybe she'd let him do this every day when he got home. Maybe they could be like this all the time – when the day was through, they would still be together. And he'd pull back slowly, lips less than a centimeter from hers, and in a deep voice, he could say, "I'm home."

If he let himself dream, then maybe. He wasn't the kind of man who thought that a woman belonged in the house, waiting for him to come home every day, but he had to admit to himself that coming home to the same cozy house that Ino would come home to made him feel... warm.

He snapped out of his reverie as she began to pull his jounin vest off of him. "Relax, get comfy, I have a surprise for you!"

Trying to ignore the heat Ino was igniting on his skin wherever she touched, he just nodded and Ino hung up his vest and dragged him over to the dinner table.

She sat him down and then immediately ran off to the kitchen, calling out, "I'll be right back!" and sure enough, before he could blink, she returned with a napkin that she tucked into the front of his shirt for him.

He was in such a daze from his exhaustion and all that was going on that he had just been allowing it all to happen to him. She smoothed the napkin down and as her fingers ran across the expanse of his chest, he reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Ino. What are you doing?" It was crass, it was rude, it was the first thing he'd said to her, but his brain was fried and she wasn't helping.

She beamed at him. "I made you dinner!" He lowered his hand and his grip slid from her wrist to encompass her smaller hand with his.

"Oh." He just sat there for a second, soaking everything up. She made him dinner? Could she even cook?

He looked up at her. Was she blushing? No, it was just the excitement written all over her face. So she was excited… to see _him_, it seemed.

His heart fluttered before he clamped down on the feeling. There was no use getting worked up over nothing. She was just glad he was safe. Like she said. So glad that she had snuck into his apartment to cook for him, it seemed. No, that trail of hope led nowhere. He had to stop dreaming eventually. Just because she was standing there next to him, face turning pink, did not mean… oh.

He was still holding her hand.

"Oh… sorry." And he slowly released his grip, letting his arm fall back to his side.

Ino stammered, rubbing her free wrist, "No! No, it's... don't worry!" And then she turned around and darted into the kitchen again. "Hang on, I'll get your dinner!"

He sat there, listening to her bang around the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess she'd leave behind. His hand clenched and reopened over and over, already missing the softness of hers.

She came back in with oven mitts to match her apron, carrying a pot of something that smelled… potent, to say the least.

"I made you some stew!"

With a clang, she placed the pot on the table and, putting her hands on her hips, grinned down at him. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she rushed back into the kitchen, yelling,

"Oh, let me get you a bowl!" She returned a second later, balancing a bowl, spoon and ladle precariously in her oven mitts. Dumping it all on the table, she ripped the mitts off and began to fill the bowl with her… concoction.

Shoving it in front of him with urgency, she stepped back, finally still, waiting for him to try it. He looked up at her, no small amount of trepidation in his heart. As politely as possible, he said,

"What kind of stew is this?"

Her grin could have matched Naruto's in intensity as she replied, "It's Ino's secret recipe!" His stomach flip-flopped as he looked back down at the bowl before him.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it?" With a sigh, he picked up his spoon, filled it to the brim with the mystery stew, and shoved it into his mouth before he could change his mind.

_Just focus on her hopeful happy face. Don't focus on how much you want to cry._

The stew was… unappetizing, to say the best.

Some of the vegetables were undercooked while some were mush. The meat was the consistency of the sole of his shoe. There were pieces of something burnt and a huge chunk of garlic assaulted his senses, all soaking in the saltiest broth he had ever encountered.

Looking up at the object of his desire, the only thing he could think was _Forget her mind Justus, she should be in the poisons department of reconnaissance._

The hopefulness that hung in her eyes started to fall along with the curve of her smile and the peaks of her eyebrows.

"You don't like it."

He finally swallowed the mouthful of "stew" and opened his mouth to refute her, but nothing came out. He coughed, cleared his throat, and tried again. "I… er…"

"You think it's terrible." An angry wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows. Shikamaru panicked.

"No, Ino. I wouldn't say terrible, just… not… good." He smacked himself in the forehead. _Some brain I have_, he thought. _Yeah, well it's just undergone a severe bout of torture, cut it some slack._

Ino's lower lip stuck out and Shikamaru stumbled over his words, feeling quite like he was futility attempting to bare-handedly stop an avalanche. Or fend off a gorilla. Not that Ino was the gorilla, but...

"I didn't mean that it was bad, I meant that I hadn't gotten a good taste yet- Ino please don't be mad!" He flinched looking at her, ready to be screamed at.

Instead, the look she gave him was heartbreaking. All the excitement appeared to flow out of her body with the sag of her shoulders. Turning her gaze back to the stew, she blew her bangs out of her face in a huff.

"Well, whatever. I am good at a thousand other things. I don't need _some stupid lazy idiot _to like my soup." She turned her face away and folded her arms.

Shikamaru's eye twitched in irritation and he was about to tell her off when he saw the nearly imperceptible quivering of her lower lip. Silence. Neither said anything and the moments passed like milestones.

In the past, he would have said something rude right back and she would have screamed at him and stormed off. Then she would sulk and not speak to him until he apologized, for something he didn't really remember or feel sorry for. And she would sorta know he was full of crap, but by that point it would just be easier to talk to Ino again than suffer her silent treatment

But that song and dance felt so long ago. Now he recognized the barb for what it was: the self-preservation of a wounded girl.

Had she always been so easily discouraged? And by him, no less? Or was noticing every nuance of her mood just a side-effect of falling in love with a girl you can't have?

Shikamaru stood from his seat and said simply,

"Ino."

In a whisper of a voice, in a very un-Ino-like tone, she replied, "I'm sorry. I just… wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry I'm no good at cooking."

Shikamaru took in her appearance: arms crossed, face turned away, posture too stiff. The downcast look in her eyes, the disappointment that hung from her every word – all because of his callous response to her well-intended actions. He realized that there were far worse reactions than Ino yelling.

He sidestepped the table and took her shoulders in his hands. She refused to look up at him.

"Come on. This is not the Ino I know. The Ino I know would force me to eat it all anyway!" She snorted and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe not that drastic, but the Ino I know would definitely never give up just because she didn't get something right the first time." She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled down at her.

"Come on. Let's try again."

And then, even though it was already late and he was exhausted and it was way past dinner time, he led Ino into the kitchen to remake "Ino's secret recipe."

"If you try to chop the vegetables into pieces that are about the same size, then they'll cook more evenly." He focused on the carrot in front of him, showing Ino how to cut the different vegetables consistently. He glanced over at her as she chopped to watch her progress.

"That's good. Don't worry about speed as much as accuracy. It's just cooking."

She smiled up at him shyly.

"I should be used to you being good at everything, Shika." His eyes reverted to his cutting knife and he pretended his ears weren't burning and his face wasn't turning red.

"Ah… when you put the meat in, make sure it's later, not from the beginning, so that it doesn't get overcooked."

Was it because he was so tired that he sounded so stupid, or was it standing elbow-to-elbow with Ino? Ino in her white and purple apron. Ino with her flax-golden hair. Ino with eyes he could fall into. Oh kami-sama what was wrong with him?

"You just… keep working on that, I'll get the pot ready." He removed himself from her side to work on other things. Like breathing.

As he set the large pot on the stove, he turned to watch her. Her pony tail swayed side to side slightly as she exerted herself chopping carrots. Every once in a while, the back of her neck became visible and he smiled without thinking.

What would it be like if he could slide up behind her while she was preparing dinner on cold nights to wrap his arms around her waist?

He'd bury his nose in the crook of her neck and breathe in her scent, holding it in his chest before sighing out the troubles of the day. He wondered if she would let out a "hmm" of contentment and lean back into his chest, her cutting knife set aside as she reached a hand back and placed it on the side of his face.

What would it be like to plant soft kisses across her shoulder, up her neck, so delicately that she would giggle at the ticklish sensation? He would trail them up her ear and whisper, "I missed you."

And she would turn her head to meet his mouth and against his lips she'd reply, "I missed you too" before kissing him. And they could just stand there, lips locked, swaying slowly, dinner preparation abandoned, just enjoying the splendor of being in love.

That is, if she were in love with him. Which she wasn't.

Shikamaru shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He was dead tired. But there was stew to make and a woman to love unrequited. He started measuring out water for the broth.

* * *

Shikamaru stared into his rice, suddenly feeling as tired as he had that night. He knew his parents were only trying to help, but he really didn't want to think about it anymore. Part of him just wanted to leave, to be alone. But he knew the second he was alone he'd want someone to distract him. How incredibly troublesome this woman was, and she wasn't even here.

"Hey Shikamaru." He looked up to see his dad staring at him, concern written in the flat line of his mouth. "How would you like to play some go with me after dinner?"

Go. Go sounded wonderful. Go didn't have blond hair, didn't have blue eyes and when consumed with it, it didn't make your heart echo with longing. Go didn't make him worry if it was scared, alone, surrounded by enemies - if it was injured, if it was coming home. Go hadn't been gone for two months and 15 days.

Go sounded better than anything he'd ever heard of.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Che, you're gonna lose."

His dad grinned back at him.

"I'm okay with that."

A/N: Super-long chapter! Your patience is wonderful, and I'm rather proud of the little following this story has garnered. Thank you for your support! Please keep reading and reviewing. Again, sorry about the wait!


	10. Her Morning Breath

A/N: Holy crap this took too long to get out. I have three (semi)good reasons:

Reason 1: My boyfriend and I broke up and while it wasn't a messy breakup or anything, I really wasn't in the mood to write a love story for a long time. Then he got a new gf like a month later and they're going off to share a lovely little internship at Disney while I'm sitting on a bunch of rejections letters from grad school. I WAS A MUCH BETTER STUDENT! I know, I know, it's not a competition, and Disney internships are easier to come by than grad school acceptance letters, but the whole things makes me pissy.

Reason 2: I'm obsessed with Dragon Age and can't stop writing about it. So expect a ton of DA fics soon. If you don't play DA? START! OMG IT'S GREAT!

Reason 3: The way this chapter ends determines the way the story ends, and I wasn't so sure how I wanted that to go, so I couldn't finish this chapter. BUT NOW THINGS ARE GOOD!

ALSO? FFNET KEEPS ERASING MY SPACERS! So I apologize that everything is running together, even from the very beginning. It wasn't always this way, I promise. :( :(

**Ten Times Shikamaru Thought about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 9  
Her Morning Breath

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting at Ichiraku. Naruto had randomly approached him and insisted he join him for lunch. So here they were, because Shikamaru had to eat somewhere, and it might as well be with company. Besides, he'd always enjoyed the hyper fox-boy. His kind of cheerfulness was a little contagious.

They sat eating in silence for a bit. Well, near-silence. The sounds of Naruto slurping down his ramen filled the air in lieu of conversation. Eventually, Naruto slowed down enough to talk.

"Heey Shikamaru, Ino is supposed to come back in two days, right? You must be happy about that huh?" If Shikamaru had been a less stoic man, he would have screamed in frustration. Instead, he exhaled heavily out of his nose and mumbled,

"How troublesome. Why does everyone know everything about this?" It was a rhetorical question, but Naruto put his chopsticks down and eyed Shikamaru seriously.

"Ino is on a very dangerous mission. You're not the only one who worries. She's one of us; we all pay attention."

Naruto's moment of insight vanished as quickly as it came as he dove back into his ramen but Shikamaru was still reverberating in its wake. Naruto was right. They all looked out for each other, the whole rookie nine, not overtly, but they kept tabs when one of them had a more dangerous assignment. Still…

"That doesn't mean I want everyone in my business," Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto looked up at him, noodles trailing out of his mouth.

"Oi! I waash jush talkin abou Ino comin back – washn't tryin to pry." Naruto sucked the noodles up in a flash and swallowed. "Oh, but I guess Ino is sorta your business, huh?"

Shikamaru was picking at his own ramen and refusing to look at Naruto. "She's my team mate." His guard was up, but why? Why was he being so defensive?

"MMmmhmmmn," Naruto mumbled and slurped. "An' you kissed her, so…"

Shikamaru sat in stunned silence for a moment, completely shocked. Did Naruto say what he thought he'd said? Finding his speech again, he blurted out, "What?"

Naruto jumped at Shikamaru's delayed outburst and waved his hands in front of him. "Aah, I wasn't supposed to say anything! But don't worry, I haven't told anyone else!"

"There's nothing to tell! I've _never_ kissed her!" Shikamaru felt the heat growing in his face, but perhaps if he denied it to himself, the blush would go away of its own accord.

Naruto squinted at him in confusion. "You don't remember kissing her? I'd remember if I kissed someone. Especially someone like Ino."

"I didn't kiss her!" That was the last thing he needed getting around. What if Ino heard that rumor when she got back, before he even had a chance to do it himself?

Eyes still squinted, Naruto leaned toward Shikamaru, ramen forgotten for the moment.

"Huh. That's not what Sakura told me."

This was incredibly troublesome. Trying to regain his lost composure, Shikamaru closed his eyes and placed his hands flat on the table.

"Alright. Fine. What did Sakura tell you?"

Naruto scratched his chin, and replied, "She said Ino told her you kissed her – like on the shoulder or something? The day before she left I think."

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. Ino said what? He didn't remember kissing her. He remembered _thinking _about kissing her. Shikamaru's mind was racing, flying through the memory of that day – overall, a good memory, a nice day. But wait…

The night before, he'd…

No, there was _no way_…

* * *

It was sometime around midnight and the whole town of Konoha was dark, save for a few streetlights and the glow of the moon. A light dip in his mattress caused Shikamaru to stir; he was in that realm between sleeping and waking and more relaxed than he'd been in a long time.

Eyes, cracking open slightly, he saw the object of all his recent thoughts bathing in the radiance of the moon. Her hair looked platinum in the faint light and her eyes glowed with what looked like love as she stared straight back at him, one hand reaching toward his face. Oh, he always seemed to be dreaming about her.

She pulled her hand back as though it had been burned and stuttered, "Sh-Shikamaru, I-"

In a half-indiscernible muttering, he groaned, "Nnn… _Ino_", and reaching out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Holding her as close as possible he buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelled like lavender and vanilla and skin – that distinct smell that was only Ino's, had always been Ino's.

Something stirred in him at that smell. With a slight growl he grazed his teeth against the flesh of her right shoulder before placing an open-mouth kiss on the spot. He felt the shiver run down her spine and groaned again as he slowly drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shit. He _had _kissed her. That must have been it. That _must_ have been it. The doomed expression on his face must have alerted Naruto to his realization because the blond tried to reassure him.

"Heey, you must remember now! Don't look so scared, I bet it was okay. But how the crap did you forget you kissed her?"

Shikamaru didn't want to even attempt to explain to Naruto how often he thought about kissing Ino, or that he dreamt about it even more.

"What else did she say, Naruto?" How had she felt about it?"

"Hmm. I just heard a bit from Sakura, but it didn't seem like anyone was upset about anything. Sooo maybe it's all okay?"

Shikamaru thought back to the rest of that morning. Ino had seemed fine, as happy as the circumstances warranted… Where had he left off…?

* * *

Shikamaru had been dreaming of running his tongue along the shell of her ear before kissing and sucking his way down her neck. He dreamt of the taste of her collar bone, of feeling the pulse beneath her skin as it pounded against his tongue. He dreamt of her sighs of adoration and pleasure, the feeling of running his hands up and down her bare back, of feeling her bared chest rise and fall against his own as she gasped for breath. What would it be like to make love to this woman?

More and more, he dreamt of waking up next to her, tangled in the sheets, her blond hair fanned across his pillow and her skin aglow. To reach for her in the early morning, to pull her body back against his, burying his nose in her hair and sliding back to sleep wrapped in her scent.

And every morning he would wake up alone once more, fighting off the dream of her.

This time he'd felt more immersed than ever.

It was that early time of the day, right after the sun begins to rise and the world is re-bathed in the slanted rays of morning light. Deciding to remain in his dream for a little longer, he pulled it all closer still.

But then something in the back of his trained mind snapped to attention. There was something too different about all this, and as he pulled himself from the bonds of sleep, he began to detect an incredibly distinct chakra source.

His eyes flew open to find Ino asleep in his bed.

She lay wrapped in both his sheets and his arms, the sunlight streaming in from the window giving her an unreal radiance. He couldn't do anything but stare. Ino bathed in morning glow, peacefully asleep in his bed: Konoha's sunsets were not this beautiful.

And he was not dreaming. She was _really_ _here._

In his bed.

Wracking his brain for answers, he mentally fumbled through the course of the previous night. Had he done anything he didn't remember? No, he had gone out with Chouji for some dinner, maybe a beer or two but he'd gone right home after and went to bed. Nothing else had happened.

But that didn't explain her being here.

Oh she would be mad when she woke up for sure. To find his arms wrapped around her? Oh she would be livid with him. Probably beat him to a pulp. He wondered though if it wouldn't be worth it to hold her just a little longer.

Sighing as common sense overtook him, he slowly began to lift his top arm off of her – it was better to lessen her wrath. But it seemed he was eternally doomed to bad luck, for the second he moved, she began to stir.

"Nnn Shikamaru?" Her big blue eyes cracked open slowly. Suddenly she jumped up and nearly fell backwards off his bed. He instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Good morning, Ino." He said calmly, quite proud of himself. Maybe if he professed his absolute cluelessness, she wouldn't kill him. The draft from his window reminded him that he wasn't wearing a shirt (he usually just wore pants to bed when the weather was warm and had never thought that a bad idea until just this moment). He felt strangely exposed, although he knew that was stupid – she'd seen his chest before. Right?

"Aah, good morning, Shikamaru." She replied, a slight embarrassment in her voice. He slid his hand from her arm once he was sure she had her balance, and she began rubbing absentmindedly at her shoulder. As he waited for her to speak, he mulled over the situation.

It seemed like there wasn't anything he was forgetting about last night after all. And she wasn't mad. Therefore this must have been her doing. For some reason or another, Ino had snuck into his room the night before. That thought incurred a swelling in his chest; _Ino had snuck into his room_.

The whole idea made his heart race: Ino coming to see him in the middle of the night because she couldn't bear to be away from him another second. Ino wanting nothing more than to curl up next to him, Ino wanting him as much as he wanted her, Ino wanting his touch, wanting his embrace...

No, no, it certainly wasn't like that; he had to stoke that fire. He already knew that wasn't the case. No use getting excited over nothing. He had gotten pretty used to quelling such feelings and pushed them down with a resigned acceptance born of much practice.

In any case, he'd been too much in his head and he hadn't noticed the awkward silence. Returning his gaze to Ino and self-consciously clearing his throat seemed to be enough to spur her into further conversation though, as she finally looked up at him, eyes wide and expression surprisingly apologetic.

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this, but uh… I locked myself out of my house and I didn't want to wake my parents up because I'd been out so late and… yeah." her voice faded off as she stopped pushing the lie.

Back on steady, realistic ground, his faculties of thought returned to him. That explanation of hers was highly unlikely: if she could break into his place and get into his own bed without him noticing, she could certainly break into her own. Shikamaru gave her a skeptical look. "Is that so, Ino?" She rubbed the slope of her arm some more and laughed nervously.

"Okay, so my parents are gone right now and the house was dark and I was scared, so…" He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"How troublesome. Ino, I know you're not afraid of the dark. You can tell me the truth."

She lowered her head, staring at his bed sheets. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I got in a fight with Sakura and my parents really are out of town and I just… I wanted… I didn't want to be alone."

Shikamaru sat there and watched her continue to run her fingers over the slope of her right shoulder repeatedly, waiting for her to spit out the rest of what was troubling her.

"I got a new mission." Taking a shaky breath, she added, "It's a seduction."

Shikamaru's world screeched to a halt. Ino hung her head and he just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. Ino on a seduction mission? He knew she would probably have to do them eventually (what with having a family technique that was practically made for espionage and being so absolutely gorgeous to boot) but he'd either been purposefully avoiding thinking about it or the thought just hadn't occurred to him since he'd realized he loved her. How does a man cope when the woman he loves periodically sleeps with other men for her job? That was being dramatic, he supposed. But what was he going to do? This was going to eat him up more than her flirting, more than just not being with her, more than-

Her sniffing yanked him back to the here-and-now. She'd hung her head, hands covering her face, and he realized how unbelievably selfish he was. She sat there on his bed, two seconds from crying, and he was worried about how her mission would affect _him_.

Without another second's thought, he held his arm out toward her; "Ino, come here." And she wasted no time crawling over and folding herself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she finally let the tears fall down her face. Let the wailing commence.

"Sakura says I should just say no! She just wanted to protect me, but I said such mean things to her and I didn't mean to! Oh Shikamaru, I told her that I was the one being given these missions because the hokage knew I was more capable than her, more tactical, and most of all, much prettier than she could ever be! I told her to go mind someone else's business, because mine wasn't any of hers! Dammit, why did I say that!"

Shikamaru rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. It was a good thing he lived by himself, he thought, though he hoped her loud sobbing wasn't waking up all of his neighbors. "She knows you didn't mean it, Ino. You two are always just slinging meaningless insults."

She sobbed into his bare chest. "But what if I really did hurt her? And now I gotta go on the worst mission of my life in a few days and what if I don't make it and the last thing I said to her was so horrible?" He held her tighter.

"Hush." It wasn't a statement of comfort; it was a plea to stop that train of thought.

She hiccupped and sniffed, swallowed hard and sniffed again. Her tears on his bare chest were something he found strangely intimate and he had to refocus his mind. Her hand pressed flat against his pectorals and his head fell back to stare at the ceiling. Now? He was getting those kinds of thoughts now? He needed to pull himself together.

"I don't want to seduce some stranger", she mumbled, a childlike poutiness in her voice.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He loved her, but he couldn't help it. "Ino, you flirt with half the men in this village. You're a natural."

She pounded his chest with the once-distracting hand, nearly knocking the air out of him. "That's different! That's just a game, and anyway, it's not the point! This is so much harder than that stupid stuff. How am I supposed to make some guy want me? What if I screw up?"

Shikamaru wryly reflected that she was underestimating her own abilities by a long shot. She had completely enraptured him in the short span of three months. To get a random sleaze ball to follow her anywhere would take the working of just one of her smiles, he was sure.

"Ino-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just shut up and hold me." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him awkwardly. He put his arms around her back as best he could and sighed.

"First you want to talk; now you don't. I can't imagine someone more troublesome." He mumbled, but he didn't let her go. He couldn't help but revel in their proximity. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to her plight or unworried about the future; it was simply that holding her this close and this intimately for the first time was pervading every aspect of his senses and he wanted to do nothing more than take comfort in her embrace.

--..--..--

"May I ask you something, Ino?"

They were lying a foot apart on his bed, on top of the covers, facing each other. It was late morning and Ino had stopped crying a few hours before. She was lying on her right side, drifting in and out of sleep next to him. Shikamaru, on the other hand, could barely shut his eyes he was so aware of her presence.

"Hnn." She mumbled, her eyes shut and her voice heavy with sleep.

"Why do you keep breaking into my place?"

She answered in a sigh of breath "Because you haven't given me a key, dummy." She said it with such simplicity, as if it was the most natural reason in the world.

Shikamaru blinked twice in surprise. "You want a key?"

She shrugged her upper shoulder, eyes still shut. "Well yeah. I liked visiting you, in case you didn't notice. It would be easier if I didn't have to get in through the window."

Shikamaru couldn't help the chuckle that built up in his chest. Ino's eyes finally opened. "You think that's funny? That's hard! It's on the second story and I gotta use chakra to hold myself in place while I pry the stupid thing open without breaking it!" Shikamaru couldn't help himself. The idea of the perfectly poised Ino outside his window, standing sideways and cursing at his sash was hilarious. Ino was putting on the semblance of being angry, but he could see she was on the verge of breaking down into a smile.

"Don't you laugh at me, mister, I'll beat you into a pulp!" And she sat up, hoisting a pillow high above her head. "I'll teach you to laugh at the great Yamanaka Ino!" And she began to slam the pillow down on his face over and over.

Trying to shield himself and simultaneously go on the offensive, he reached out and grabbed her by the sides, pulling her down with him, holding her squirming body against his to prevent further pillow-battering. But she merely began beating him with her fists instead. She crowed as she hit him, "Nice try, but it's going to take more than-" he suddenly rolled them over and pinned her wrists down on the bed with his hands. "…that." She finished, staring up at him.

He stared down at her, lying prone beneath him, bodies pressed together at the waist, his legs between hers. They were both struggling to catch their breath, although he knew on his part it wasn't all from the fighting. Shikamaru couldn't pull his mind away from how seductive she looked, hair tousled, clothes wrinkled, chest heaving and a look of defiance in her eyes.

He didn't know what had gotten into him. He was almost… giddy. This wasn't like him. He was having… _fun; _genuine fun teasing her, goofing around with her, just _being_ with her, here, in the morning, in his bed. It wasn't a _completely_ dirty thought, Shikamaru just couldn't help but fully take advantage of Ino's morning company.

Under him, she shook back and forth, trying to free herself from his grip, but he held strong. "Just admit that I won, Ino." Absently, he concluded that the grin on his face must make him look utterly goofy.

She pushed her torso up off the bed about an inch, a mischievous look in her eyes, and right in his face, she replied. "Never."

Something primal in him edged him on, and with his chest, he pushed her back down onto the bed, fully pinning her body beneath him. Still grinning, he said, "I'll go easy on you if you do."

With a turn of her head, she stuck her nose in the air and replied, "Fine. I admit that…" she let her sentence trail off and Shikamaru stared at the smooth perfection of her jaw line. "…you have awful morning breath." With that affirmation, she turned her head back toward him and stuck her tongue out.

Oh he ought to kiss her for that, he thought. He ought to lower his head in one swift motion and capture her mouth and tongue with his. He'd keep her hands and body pinned down as he kissed her hard. He'd pry her lips open with his own and ravish her with the deepest of kisses, moaning into her welcoming mouth. And she'd be straining against him, kissing him back immediately, as if someone had fired a starting pistol.

Morning breath and all, he'd push against her and as he felt her straining against his hands, he'd let her go. And she'd fling her arms around his neck, her long fingers tangling in his hair before traveling to cup his face and kiss him harder – all tongue, teeth, lips and moans. Then she'd slide both hands down to run over his chest, never staying still, slipping around to rake up his back before hooking around his shoulders and pulling him tighter against her. And he'd wrap one arm around her waist, holding her as close as he could, as his other hand caressed her neck, her shoulder, trailing along her sides in a whisper. She'd jump at the ticklish sensation and moan slightly in protest, and he'd get half a smile in before fully re-immersing himself in her kiss. Traveling lower, he'd slide his hand up and down her smooth thigh a few times, before gliding back up to grab her butt firmly with an extra groan, all the while never breaking the kiss.

And when their breathing got so hard that they had to break it off, he'd tear his mouth from hers and stare down at her. And her lips would be puffy and red from his kisses and her beautiful eyes would be half-lidded and glazed, her cheeks flushed. And he'd say, "Your breath stinks too." And she'd grin cattily at him, and pull him back down for another round. Of which he would eagerly oblige, of course.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru! Shikaaamaaaaruuu!" He snapped out of his daze and stared down at her. She was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Hell-oo? Are you still in there? Get out of your head! You think too much."

What was he doing? Horsing around with Ino? Looking down, he still held her wrists. "Ah. Sorry." He let her wrists go and crawled out of the bed to walk across the room. The euphoria of the entire morning slipped off of him as quickly as the bed sheets had, leaving him open and vulnerable and much colder than he had been moments before.

He could hear her sit up and begin to straighten her clothes. He kept his back to her, standing in front of his dresser, drawer open, fists clenched around the handles, staring down at a drawer full of neatly folded black shirts. Breathing deeply, he tried to return to his usual mental state, to the mindset of a man who had once been oblivious to Ino's charms. She she was going to figure it out. This was dangerous. He didn't do things like this.

But he couldn't help the pounding in his chest or the concentrated ball of panic that weighed heavily in the pit of his stomach. He had stepped out of his comfort zone, exposed himself, and now, he found retreating to be difficult and shocking – like jumping into a freezing lake. What had he been thinking? Playing around with Ino? That was dangerous and foolish territory. His hands shaking slightly, he picked out a shirt from his dresser and began to put it on.

He could hear the pout in her voice; "Shikamaru? What's wrong? I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Everyone has morning breath."

Shikamaru had to think fast: which was worse? Ino knowing how he felt or Ino thinking he was mad at her. The former, of course, but if he could prevent them both… He had to respond. Something neutral but friendly. Something engaging but not overly so.

"Morning breath occurs because the mouth is inactive and receives less oxygen at night."

Shikamaru should have hit himself. Of all the dumbest things he could have said…

He heard her stand up from his bed and sensed her approach, but when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, it was all he could do to keep from twitching in surprise.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." He swallowed.

"…For teaching you about morning breath?" Speaking of mouths, his was suddenly dry.

"No. For being there for me." All of his lecherous thoughts vanished with the relief he could hear in her voice.

"Don't mention it, Ino."

He slowly raised his hand and placed it on top of the two clutched together on his stomach. Perhaps it was because he wasn't looking at her that he had the courage to lift one of those hands up and entwine her fingers with his own. They stood there for a second or two, or perhaps a lifetime, before he spoke.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"…Then you should go see Sakura." _Or stay here. With me._

"…Yeah. I know, but…" Her grip around him tightened fractionally and he instinctively tightened his own in turn.

"Tomorrow, Ino… I'll be there."

"Kay." He could have sworn she snuggled into his for a second – held him closer like a lover would, and not a friend. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, along with her. Her arms slipped from around him and she was out his window in a flash.

* * *

That had been the last time he'd seen her before their goodbye at the gates. That morning he had felt like they were in a bubble of happiness - that they understood each other and were completely in sync. But that next day when she'd left, things hadn't stayed that way. She'd become more fragile and he'd become more cautious – and he screwed it up.

But the day before she left… things had been perfect. And he had kissed her.

He'd thought it a dream.

Shaking his head and clearing out the haze, he turned back to Naruto. "And you're sure about this? What else did she say?"

"I don't really remember. Heh. Oh, but hey, I wasn't supposed to say anything!"

Shikamaru's blood felt viscous, pumping through his veins like molasses. He'd kissed her. He was an idiot. But why hadn't she said something? Hit him, yelled at him, _something_! She'd just sat there and rubbed her shoulder. But why? Unless she'd been embarrassed. Unless…

He had to talk to Sakura.

He was an _idiot_.

But…

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I cannot keep this a secret."

"Waaaaa? Shikamaru, you can't tell!"

"I have to talk to Sakura."

"AAAAUGH she's the LAST person I want you to talk to about that!" Naruto was gripping his head and swinging around in a pure tantrum.

"Naruto. Please. This is so important."

The blond boy stopped yelling and sighed comically before looking at Shikamaru with a weary expression. "All right. But if you don't tell Ino you are crazy for her when she gets back, I'm gonna beat the snot out of you."

Shikamaru grinned, throwing money on the counter before bolting out the door.

"Deal."

* * *

a/n: Thank you again and again for your patience. Please please review and tell me what you think. I need to hear it.


	11. Her Love

Thanks for waiting people! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones have been. My story is coming to a close very quickly, huh? Just one more chapter after this! Wow. I think I'll be sad when it's over. Perhaps I'll start on another one :) If I do, I hope you all continue to read!

**Ten Times Shikamaru Though about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 10  
Her

When he found Sakura she was sitting on a bench outside the hospital – obviously on a break of some sort. For a second, he just stood there, about five yards away, and took in her ragged appearance. She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, looking utterly exhausted, her pink hair in total disarray and a streak of blood on her cheek. But even though she looked like she was asleep, Shikamaru knew she wasn't.

"Sakura."

Her eyes shot open and locked with his, but there was no surprise in them. Her gaze held a weariness he was familiar with, but she maintained that ever-alert quality of a good ninja.

"Shikamaru." She stood, though he didn't ask her to, and he had the sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly why he was here. Well. If that was the case, then there was no need for small talk.

"I talked to Naruto. He told me that Ino told you about…" _about how I kissed her_. "About what happened the day before she left."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That moron. He's told everybody, I think. Well, almost everybody. I'm surprised he kept it from you this long. Naruto couldn't hold onto a secret if it had handles."

Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to be surprised. "Everyone knew? Is that why I've been getting so much unsolicited advice lately?"

Sakura snorted. "No. They don't know because of _that_, they know because it's obvious. Obvious to everyone but Ino, anyway."

Shikamaru's eyebrows crashed together in a frown. "Figures. What exactly did she say?" He finally started walking toward her.

"What else? That you kissed her. That you muttered her name and kissed her in your sleep." She tilted her head and raised her shoulder to demonstrate. "On the shoulder."

"And?" A few more steps. Soon he was right in front of her.

"And what?"

"And what did she have to say about it?"

Sakura crossed her arms in a lackadaisical manner. "This is something you should discuss with her, not me-" He grabbed her shoulders before he knew what he was doing.

"Sakura…" His hands tightened on her arms as he tried to express his desperation, but all of his words bunched up together in the back of his throat. The only one that came out was, "_Please_."

Sakura returned his gaze intently for a moment. Then she smiled ruefully. "Okay, Shikamaru." She gently pushed a hand against his chest and he backed away, fingers uncurling stiffly from around her shoulders as if they'd been there for hours. He took a few steps back and his hands fell to hang awkwardly at his sides; his every sense was tuned in to Sakura.

She sat down again, her elbows on her knees, hands laced together, leaning forward and relaxed. Shikamaru looked down at her, nothing but tense, waiting.

"She said… that she didn't think it meant anything. That it was an accident. I told her that wasn't true – that it was because you loved her, but-"

"You told her _what_?" That panic in his gut again.

She looked up and met his eyes, and he was struck by the straightforwardness of her glare. "Well it's true, isn't it?"

He stumbled on his tongue for a second and that was enough of a response for Sakura, apparently, because she looked off into the distance and continued on.

"Anyway, she didn't believe me. Heck, she might not even believe you loved her if you'd kissed her straight on the lips."

"What? What makes you say that?"

She made a vague gesture in his direction. "Because you're Shikamaru. Because she's Ino. Because you're both stupid."

"That doesn't-" but she didn't let him talk.

"If it had been any other girl you would have figured it out, I think. But you refuse to wrap your head around the idea because it's Ino. So think about it this way: you're treating everything like it's an isolated incident – you're not doing the math. You're omitting the plus signs, so you don't see the equation."

Shikamaru was reeling. "See the equation? What does that even mean?" Sakura ran a hand through her hair and he could tell she was just a little irritated.

"It means that Ino doesn't break into other people's houses and make them dinner – just _yours_. She doesn't sneak into other men's rooms when she needs comfort – just _yours_…" She had straightened up and was staring at him, gauging his reaction.

"But she… she flirts with every guy she runs across." He wasn't _trying_ to find a flaw in her logic, it was just that he was so sure she was wrong. And that had always bugged him, from the day he saw her in her new outfit. "She doesn't flirt with me. Not like that." Was there bitterness in his voice? He'd tried to keep it out.

She looked down at the dirt and mumbled half to herself. "I see. That's what it is, huh? Perhaps I was mistaken then. Perhaps you didn't do the math _because_ you had the wrong variable. Well let me help you out." She stood up and brushed off the back of her shorts and put her hands on her hips.

"She doesn't flirt with you shamelessly like she does with so many other men because she actually cares about you and what you think and if it backfired, she'd be torn apart. That's what you needed right?" She left him no room to respond as she spread out her hands and continued: "Okay then. Those are your variables. If you add them up, it's pretty obvious."

He stared at her dumbly; his palms suddenly felt sweaty. It's what he had hoped she'd say when he ran off on Naruto, but even now that she said it, he hardly trusted it. "That can't be right."

Folding her arms across her chest she shifted her weight to her left hip and stared back at him plainly. "It is." She shrugged. "She told me so."

Shikamaru sunk down to the ground, plopping ungracefully in the dirt, staring up at the blue sky. There were no clouds today.

"Ino likes me?"

He could hear Sakura steps. Soon she filled his vision, staring down at him.

"If you throw out the idea that you don't think it's possible, it fits. And you know it. Think about it. Just… think about it objectively, like everything else – don't filter it with doubt because it's Ino."

So he did.

He thought about the time he'd visited her in the hospital. She'd been white as a sheet, but the color returned to her cheeks and the smile returned to her face when he'd brought her flowers, despite the many other, bigger bouquets in the room.

He thought about the way she blushed whenever she'd wake up in his arms after her shintenshin no jutsu.

He thought about the kiss on the cheek she'd given him the night Nagi had taken her to the dance.

He thought about the blush on her face when he grabbed her hand that night she had made him dinner.

And then he thought about that time, sometime, floating free of attachment, that she'd smiled up at him and said, "You are so straightforward, Shikamaru."

And he'd cleared his throat and said, "I'm not. I'm not. There are so many things…"

He hadn't been sure where his thoughts were going and his sentence had trailed off in their absence, though he remembered that his gaze had sought her out and he'd found her looking at him still. He'd held her gaze much longer than he should have, reveling in the depths of her stare. A part of him had known he was bearing too much of his soul through the look he was giving her, but she had just stared back up at him so solemnly. And he'd found the rest of the sentence in her eyes, though he didn't speak it.

_There are so many things I can't say._

_I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world._

_I think your eyes are deep pools of cool water, or stormy summer skies._

_I think your lips right where they curl just a bit upwards at the corner were made to be kissed slowly, agonizingly slowly._

But instead he'd said, "It's getting late. We should probably get going." And he'd walked her home.

Something in his gut told him that she would have let him kiss her. No. Not _let _him_._ _Wanted_ him to kiss her.

A thousand images of Ino flashed before his mind and suddenly, it all halted on that one night, on the street corner, her in her rumpled blue gown, saying to him,

_"I thought maybe a normal guy was the way to go. Because then I wouldn't have to worry about whether he was alright, whether he was going to come back safe…"_

He'd thought she had been talking about Sasuke. And the whole thing with Nagi. He saw her again, blushing, saying,

_"I'm sorry; I'm not really sounding very clear tonight. I guess I just realized how much he wasn't like… Well, he just wasn't what I wanted… in a guy." _

She had been talking about him. _Him_. Nara Shikamaru. How had he not seen that?

Ino had been worried about him when his retrieval team left. Scared, angry at Sasuke, and worried about him. She'd stopped liking Sasuke. And that's when the incessant flirting with regular boys, mostly non-ninjas, had begun. She'd been afraid of the worry his mission had caused in her.

That must have been it.

Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe he couldn't figure it out because it was Ino. And she was so troublesome. The whole thing was troublesome.

Even now as things were beginning to make sense, he could barely believe it. Ino. Gorgeous, gutsy, noisy, bossy, larger-than-life Ino… liked him.

Loved him, if Sakura was to be believed.

He thought about what it would be like, if she were to come home now. He would just hold her. Hold her against him so solidly to convince himself she was really back.

And he wouldn't bother with words. He'd kiss her. He'd kiss her forehead and her cheekbones, her eyelids and her nose, he'd kiss her temples and her jaw line, and he'd kiss her lips so solidly.

"I'm right, aren't I." It wasn't a question. His gaze traveled from the sky to Sakura, who still stood, looking down at him.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Undoubtedly lie awake all night."

"And after that? Tomorrow? When she's supposed to be back?"

Shikamaru grinned.

"Oh, I'm finally going to kiss her."

Sakura grinned wryly. "I thought you already did."

"Heh. No way. That was nothing. When you find out the girl you've been aching over for months loves you back, you've got to do better than that."

She grinned. "Well it's about damn time."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took forever to upload. I am a procrastinator at heart. But you guys know this by now, don't you? :P One more chapter to go!


	12. Her Return

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! XD **

**Yes, yes. I apologize profusely for how long this look. This chapter has been in the works almost as long as I've been writing this story. I had some major writer's block because I didn't know how I wanted to end it – at first I was going to make him not know she loved him – and his confession was going to go something like this: **

"_I can't do this secret pining anymore, and I don't want to – you overrun my senses and I can't stop thinking 'what if.' But there is no 'what if' because you don't want me. And I tell myself that, but every time I gather my wits together, you turn to look at me and give me these eyes I could just fall into. And that's not my place. But I pretend it is, and every time you say "we" I pretend you mean it more than you do. And you don't. You don't. I know that. But if I don't get this off of my chest I am going to explode."_

"_Shikamaru-" Her eyes were soft and her voice sounded wet with unshed tears, but he had to finish. He had to._

"_What I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you, Ino. I love the haughty face you make when you're wrong and you know it. I love the way you hum while you're arranging flowers, I love the stubbornness and confidence you exude every second of every day. I love the way you entrust me with your body and no one else. I love the pitch your voice takes on when you're arguing over who is prettier, you or Sakura. It's you by the way; it's always, always been you – about everything. I love so much about all that you are. And I know you don't feel the same; I know you're going to turn me down, but I had to tell you. Maybe that's selfish, but… a lot has happened these past three months and I've had a lot of time to think. A lot of_ _time."_

"_Shika-" He didn't want to hear it yet – he had to finish. He'd never talked this much in his whole life, but Ino brought out the strangest parts of him, and this had been a slow buildup._

"_I know… I know this changes things… between us. But after you turn me down, if… if we could still be friends… and drink tea on rainy days, and at least once in a while, if you'll still come find me while I'm gazing at clouds I… I would like that. Because if you're not in my life at all….. then I just don't know. And I never 'don't know.'"_

_He looked up at her and he studied her fiercely for a response, he saw the tears that hung in her eyes, saw the tremble of her lower lip, but she stood as still as stone. After all his verbosity, he just wanted her to say something. Anything. And not look at him like the whole world had just changed. His heart was slowly sinking and the acceptance in his brain wasn't translating to the ache his chest. She opened her mouth, and for a second nothing came out, and she stood there gaping. But then, in a low voice that sounded like it was made of glass and tears, she whispered,_

"_I have loved you for a very long time."_

**Then I thought, "What if she confesses before he does?" And wrote this bit of dialogue, with her just returning, a little bloody and beaten, but desperate to talk to him:**

"_I could try!"_

"_Try what, Ino?"_

"_I know I'm a ninja and I know I'm troublesome and I know I'm nothing close to what you wanted, but-"_

"_Ino…" he whispered, taken aback. She raised her head and looked at him, her beautiful face smeared with blood and tears._

"_I could be your normal girl, you know." And the realization that she thought she wasn't good enough struck him so hard in the chest that his heart ached. He reached forward and grabbed her, yanking her against him and burying his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. It smelled of dirt and sweat and her and he held the feeling of fullness in his lungs for a moment before exhaling so heavily he shivered, and then he declared against her neck,_

"_Ino I don't want anyone but you. And I don't want you to be anything but you."_

**And then they'd kiss, and she'd say,**

"_Shikamaru, you make things very troublesome, you know that?"_

**Then I was going to make her not come back on the day she was supposed to – and write a chapter of angst and worry, and have her be injured, bla bla bla – but that just didn't fit quite right, so I tossed that idea too. Then I was going to make it be raining – cold, hard rain. But that was too much too, so I nixed that.**

**I rewrote their actual kiss about 20 times, got stuck on the opening scene, skipped it, wrote the rest, and then sat on it forever because I didn't know how the hell I wanted it to start. Then I rewrote the middle, made it better, and STILL had no opening. And then, when I finally had a finished plot, I sat on it for at least a week, rewording, fixing, laboring over it because I sorta thought it was all crap. I still do, a little bit. But I'll continue to edit it – change little things like wording.**

**But here we are, and, this story finally has an ending. You all have been so encouraging and sweet and wonderful, and when I get new reviews they just make me grin and reopen this giant word document and work harder at making this thing a reality. So here it is: for you guys. I never, ever, ever thought I could be one of those writers who had a story with almost 200 reviews. I thought, "if I get, on average, 10 per chapter, I'll be happy." But this? This has been amazing.**

**I want to go back and redo some previous chapters – maybe the 2****nd**** through the 5****th**** or something – make them more elaborate like the later ones are. If I do, I'll let everyone know when they're updated. For now, please enjoy my longest chapter yet, and the last-chapter installment of "Ten Times Shikamaru Thought About Kissing Ino."**

**_(P.S. The site keeps messing up my spacing, so I've been using dividers to cut the scenes apart. Sorry if it's confusing, I couldn't find any other way the site would let me do it)_  
**

* * *

**Ten Times Shikamaru Though about Kissing Ino  
(and the one time he did)**

Chapter 11  
Her Return

It had been 3 months, 18 hours, and 47 minutes.

And she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Hours before the early panic began to set in, Shikamaru awoke before the sun, eyes snapping open and adjusting to the murky pre-dawn purple that filled his room.

Today Ino was coming home.

More accurately, today was the 90th day of her absence. She was supposed to come home today.

_No._

_Don't think that._

There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Ino wasn't due back until the afternoon, according to her mission statement. Glancing at the clock, the face read 5:46 AM.

And so his many hours of waiting began. (As if he hadn't been waiting 2,140 hours and 46 minutes already).

He arose and stripped down, showered, and took his time. He brushed his teeth, pulled back his hair, dressed in his usual attire and braved a look at the clock.

6:11 AM

Today was going to be hell.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock he left his apartment.

Shikamaru wandered the streets aimlessly, drifting about, no purpose but killing time and stemming his worry. But the problem with being in public is being subjugated to, well, the public.

"Shikamaru!" He heard Naruto belt out his name and sighed. He rather wanted to be alone.

"So Ino's comin' back today!" Naruto jogged up to him and began his line of inquiry before he'd even reached the shadow-wielder.

So maybe Shikamaru didn't want to be _alone_ exactly. He just didn't want to talk about Ino. And being around someone and talking about Ino were practically the same thing, as no one seemed to want to hunt him down just to talk about the weather.

"Nn. She's supposed to."

"Yes, yes." Naruto nodded pseudo-pensively, arms crossed and eyes squinted.

"So you talked to Sakura?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but there was no malice in him at this point. If it weren't for Naruto, he probably wouldn't know how Ino felt. And that was something that gave him great courage for what he wanted so desperately to say to her.

"Yes, Naruto. I did."

Naruto leaned towards Shikamaru anxiously. "Aaand? Was she mad?" Naruto cringed in anticipation.

"Not really. She did say you were an idiot though. But I think I'm the bigger idiot here. If you hadn't blurted out that secret, I would never have put two and two together."

Naruo grinned. "Then you're welcome!"

Shikamaru cracked a small smile. "Thanks, I guess. I'm gonna…" he gestured with his thumb down the street. "I'm gonna get going. Got a lot to… think about… you know, before-" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"I understand! Go and get ready to tell Ino you loooove her!" Before Shikamaru could say anything, Naruto was running off in the other direction, yelling,

"Good luck, Shikamaru! I am sure she will tell you she loves you back!" His words echoed through the street, and the morning shoppers turned to follow the sound of Naruto's voice before looking back at Shikamaru and grinning. _Just great. _

He accidentally caught the eye of a random woman who was holding a shopping bag, and she smiled at him knowingly. "That is so great for you, young man! You go get the woman you love!"

"Aah… yeah…" Hunching his shoulders and trying to disappear, Shikamaru slouched away. _This was way too troublesome._

* * *

After wandering around for an hour and a half and trying to avoid people in general, Shikamaru's stomach started to grumble, and so he headed for Ichiraku. _Good a place as any to eat, right?_ When he got to the ramen place, he found Kiba already there, scarfing down noodles like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling a seat up next to him, Shikamaru tried to act nonchalant and gave Kiba a brief, "Hey." Kiba looked over at him and grinned.

"Ino's coming back today!" Shikamaru nodded and tried to prepare to hear more about him and Ino from yet another friend without getting annoyed.

"That's cool. I hope her mission went well. From what Hinata says, it sounded dangerous." Shikamaru's stomach sunk like a stone at his words – the reminder was unnecessary and unwelcome.

"Yeah. It was a seduction, so…" Shikamaru swallowed nervously and tried not to think about it too much.

Kiba choked on his noodles, and gasped out, "It WAS?" Shikamaru's eyes widened. Was it possible that there was someone who didn't know everything there was to know about his and Ino's business?

"Yeah… I'm surprised Hinata didn't tell you." Kiba shrugged.

"When I asked, she just got bright red and stuttered and changed the subject. But hey, a seduction, huh? If anyone could knock that out of the water, It'd be Ino, doncha think?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly. This conversation was getting strange quickly, and something about Kiba's responses seemed… different.

"Heck, you should know first-hand, right? You're on her team! That girl is like sexiness on a stick! I bet she just _killed_ that mission. You know, if I didn't have Hinata, I'd probably go for a girl like Ino."

Shikamaru snorted. _Have_ Hinata? Kiba had been pinning after her for years, certainly. But the demure girl still only had eyes for Naruto, who, for his part, was still ridiculously oblivious. Was that what he and Ino looked like? He was certain they'd been more level-headed and less obtuse. Right…?

Well, okay, maybe not _that _level-headed. But in his defense, it was impossible to be level-headed around Ino. And they were both pretty obtuse, after all, just… in the opposite way Kiba was. _Well, too late anyhow, _Shikamaru thought, and tried not to shudder at how others must have viewed their courtship. Or the awkward lack thereof.

Shrugging off these very unhelpful thoughts, Shikamaru merely responded with a brief, "Nn," and placed his noodle order. Kiba continued on just the same.

"Yeah. She has the greatest legs, don't you think? Well, that and her abs. Oh and her boobs. Basically, she's just really hot. And she… I dunno, she has this sway to her hips when she walks… Oh yeah, she's got a great butt too. Don't you think Ino's hot?"

Shikamaru's head snapped over to look at Kiba as he delineated Ino's attributes and he stuttered, "W-what?"

For his part, Kiba just stared right back at him, confused about Shikamaru's confusion.

"I said Ino's hot. And she knows it too. That's part of what makes her sexy, I think. I'd say she's a ten." Kiba sputtered a second and amended, "But- ah, er, I think Hinata's also a ten! They're just different kinds of hot!" Shikamaru just started at him, mouth open. Kiba frowned.

"Wait, do you not think so, Shikamaru? You don't think Ino's hot?"

Shikamaru was torn between indignance at Kiba's appraisal of Ino and shock that Kiba didn't know how Shikamaru felt; he also felt inclined to just burst out laughing at the idea of _him, _Shikamaru-the-lovesick,Shikamaru the dreamer of kissing Ino in a bikini, in an alleyway, in a red dress, in a thousand probably inappropriate ways, not thinking Ino was hot. So, torn three ways, Shikamaru did nothing but stare at Kiba for a minute, mouth gaping open, before his noodles were placed in front of him.

Finally closing his gaping mouth, Shikamaru sighed heavily and simply turned and started eating without a word. And Kiba just shrugged and returned to his own meal, and any awkwardness dispersed. Both ate in silence, and Shikamaru was actually able to relax for a second. _Kiba didn't know. _And for once in a long while, no one was asking Shikamaru if he was going to tell Ino. No one was pointing out that he'd be lucky to get the chance, and no one was talking about how obvious they were, or how he'd kissed her, or anything to do with his business.

He had an incredibly important afternoon coming up – one that would hopefully change his life forever, and for the better. And it was nice to _finally_ be around someone who didn't know every detail of what the day held for him.

* * *

By the time the two ninjas were through with lunch, every molecule in Shikamaru's body felt like it was straining to get to the front gate, magnetically pulling him to the place where Ino would be. It was officially 11:56 AM, and soon it would be "afternoon."

He had to be there when she showed up. He _had _to. He'd been there when she left, been the last thing in Konoha she'd seen, and it hadn't gone well. Now, he wanted to be the _first_ thing in Konoha she saw when she came back, and he needed it to go better than before.

But Kiba kept talking, and they walked down the street slowly. _Too slowly._

"So yeah, I've really been working with Akamaru since we sparred a few weeks back, and I really think I can take you down now! Well, at least, I think we've got a solid plan of attack that you should evaluate. That would be really cool, dude. And I'm so sick of bugs. I really am. Shino is a super cool dude, and I love having him on my team. But I am _so_ sick of bugs."

Shikamaru was barely listening. He was trying to map out his own strategies of how to tell Ino, how to deal with her if she was angry, if she was upset, if she was… emotionally scarred by this mission...

He shook his head. No need to get bogged down with that stuff just yet; the main plan was this: _no matter what else happens, Ino would know how he felt by the end of the day_. Shikamaru paused at that thought.

Up until now, it had been about getting to this point, never what happened _at_ this point, and then it almost became some sort of self-obligation. But now… none of that mattered. His heart began to pound with anticipation.

He was in love with Yamanaka Ino and she loved him back. And soon she would know. He made no effort to stop the lopsided grin that started spreading like wildfire over his face.

"So what do you think? You wanna spar?"

Shikamaru turned to Kiba.

"I can't. I've got to go wait for Ino at the gate."

Kiba raised one skeptical eyebrow. "Dude, really? The guards will probably announce when she gets back," Shikamaru's grin grew.

"No, I've gotta be there." Kiba folded his arms across his chest.

"_Why_?"

Shikamaru's grin finally split into a big toothy smile.

"Because I'm in love with her." And with a wave, he turned and sprinted towards the gate. Kiba stood there, dumbfounded.

"I thought you didn't think she was hot!"

* * *

Shikamaru had been standing at the gate for three hours now. Where could she be? Certainly he was just panicking, there was no definite time she was supposed to be back, and running a little late didn't mean anything besides. But that didn't change the fact that it had been 3 months, 15 hours, and 7 minutes.

And she was nowhere to be seen.

What if she'd gotten kidnapped? What if she'd had to sleep with the man and he thought she was so incredible he'd never let her go? Or what if he hadn't fallen for her charms? Maybe she couldn't go through with it. Maybe it was taking longer than it was supposed to, or maybe she'd run into an enemy ambush on the way home. Maybe he'd counted the days wrong, gotten her arrival time wrong. No, no he knew that wasn't it. But every possible scenario ran through his head at such speed that Shikamaru almost didn't notice when she actually arrived.

For someone who'd been waiting for it for what seemed like forever, the way Ino suddenly walked through the gate was so unexpected, it was like a sledgehammer to the face. Like she was just breezing back into his life, as if it were nothing. As though the three months she'd been gone hadn't felt like years.

But now, it was just, _suddenly, _Ino. "Suddenly, Ino" was how he felt about so much of her. And now she was here, and she was fine, and she was ALIVE. It felt so very natural, for her to stroll in like this, and yet it was simultaneously shocking and new: she was _back. _

He took only second to take in everything about her, mind whirling - her hair was neat, her clothing immaculate, her fingernails and toenails painted purple, as always. She looked… she looked as though the mission had gone well. A longer-term seduction, if done right and finished right, required little mess at the end. If done wrong, however... But she looked fine, perhaps a little tired, but just as beautiful as he remembered. His relief was palpable, but so was his anxiety. He knew beyond knowing, felt it in his bones, the importance of this moment. He wouldn't screw it up like last time.

Stepping out of the shadows of the gate, he unmasked his presence. He wasn't sure why he'd hidden himself, it just felt more… private, to do so. And privacy was one of the main things they needed, but apparently had gotten little of.

"Ino." Her name came so easily. She turned around look at him and for a second he truly felt like he was back in that moment right before she left, and _everything_ hung in the air; it felt as though every second was pregnant with possibility and pressure. For a second, panic seeped in. Her pretty pink lips puckered and she curtly responded,

"Shikamaru."

"I…" How was it, he thought, that despite all this time, all this thought and reflection, his words caught in his throat at the importance of this moment and left him feeling choked.

She locked his gaze with a firm stare. She was still a little mad. Well, maybe more hurt and hiding, than mad. _Either way, here goes:_

He found his tongue in the simple phrase, "I'm so glad you're safe," and his voice echoed his heart as it caught at the end. Her eyes softened slightly and she looked away.

"Yeah, well." Her tone was softer now, but a little bitter. He found himself scared and yet eager to know what happened, but pushed those sorts of thoughts aside for the moment and blundered on.

"I've missed you." She looked back, and her walls fell a little – he could tell – her jaw unclenched, her lips relaxed from their frown. He would not let her regret it.

"I've really…. _really_ missed you." He hoped the raw emotion in his words made up for their ineloquence; he didn't think it would be possible to have sounded more sincere, and so he started walking towards her, slowly.

Her eyes widened in response and she snapped her head away again, breaking his gaze and arms crossing stiffly over her chest, but she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Is she tearing up_? She swallowed thickly and scoffed, "Was it _troublesome_?" Her words had the intention of bitterness, but her voice carried none of it – only fragile hope. He found himself shocked still, how much better he could read her now. But she was still guarded. He stopped his approach and for the moment, just stood still.

"I won't lie, Ino. It was. It _really_ was… because… God, Ino, I was so worried about you."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Suddenly, the sound of running feet-

"INO!"

All at once there was a huge rush of people around her - her father, her friends, Sakura, everyone was hugging her and she was smiling hesitantly and hugging them all back. When did they all get here? Everything was happening so fast. Ino seemed as shocked as he was at the sudden onslaught of people, but only for a moment before basking in their warm welcome and loving them right back.

Her father was first, sweeping her off of her feet and yelling, "My baby girl!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he twirled her. Chouji was next, giving her a huge hug, and she returned it, grinning, chiding him playfully for something or another. Hinata and TenTen followed, and Naruto practically burst through their hug to grab her arms and twirl her around in a silly dance. Tears of happiness clung to the corners of her eyes.

Shikamaru stood there awkwardly, trying to catch her gaze and express – express what? That he has more he needs to say: that he was sorry, that he was in love with her, and knew she felt the same. Yet the fact that she wouldn't meet his eyes now made his stomach sink like a stone. But how was he supposed to get her attention – to tell her he still wanted to talk to her more? So he just stood there on the edge of the crowd, waiting - waiting, watching, and wanting.

What a mess.

Sakura rapped her on the head with her knuckles and when Ino turned, the pink-haired girl handed her a little giftwrapped bag. The two girls smiled so warmly at each other before wrapping up in a huge hug and Shikamaru had a feeling that Sakura was responsible for rounding up all of her friends to do this welcome-home greeting. This was proof, Shikamaru was staring at, that these girls were closer than they ever were before, and that thought, at least, made him happy. His lips tugged up just a bit as he watched his mother give Ino a hug next. Kiba followed, and turned to wink at him. Shikamaru just looked away and cleared his throat, trying not to blush.

Well, he was glad for all of this, in a way. He was sure this mission had been tough on Ino, and she needed her friends and family around to welcome her back.

She was all smiles and laughter with her welcome party, and at that moment he wanted, more than anything, to be as free and easy with her as all of this, to joke, to tease, to smile openly and not hide his affections.

His heart in his throat, Shikamaru nearly fell over when Chouji nudged him rather forcefully in the side. "You gonna tell her? Or are you gonna chicken out?"

Shikamaru scowled. "I was _trying _to, when all you idiots showed up." Chouji laughed.

"What a shame that she has so many people in her life who love her. It would be so much less troublesome if it were only you," The sarcasm dripped from Chouji's voice and Shikamaru hunched his shoulders.

"That's not what I meant." Chouji grinned and crossed his arms, his gaze returning to Ino and her welcome crew.

"I know it's not. And I know you're going to. But for the record, your mom wanted me to tell you that if you _don't_ tell Ino you love her… well, she's going to give you an earful, to put it simply."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. _How troublesome._

But then he heard Ino say- "Thank you so much everyone. This has been so wonderful! I really appreciate it, and I am so happy to be back. I missed you all so much! But I really need to get to the Hokage and report on my mission. And then I need a ten-hour nap and a pedicure!" They all laughed and she just beamed at them. He watched them go, all but Sakura who stayed firmly at her side. One by one they said their goodbyes, telling her again they're so glad she's safe, asking her to hang out sometime soon, and giving her one last hug. Chouji patted him on the back with a grin and a wink, and then he too was gone. As the crowd vanished, Ino and Sakura turned towards the Hokage's office.

Shikamaru took a step forward without even thinking. But Sakura shot him a glare over her shoulder, and he read as clear as day: _this is not your moment_. He deflated. How could girls send messages so clearly through looks? But Sakura seemed to read something in his expression too, because she bit her lip and then mouthed, "Wait until after."

So he took a step back and watched the two girls walk off to report on Ino's mission.

He'd waited this long; what was another hour?

* * *

It was actually two and a half hours later when she came back out. Shikamaru had spent the time sitting against the building, waiting. He could have gone somewhere – he knew it would be a while. But damn it, he wasn't going to risk missing her and be forced to hunt her elusive ass down. So he sat, blended in with the shadows once more, so no one else would bug him. This was a troublesome day.

But just as the sun was sinking low in the sky and the late afternoon light bathed the city in an orange and red glow, Ino stepped out the door.

He'd been staring at the ground when he heard it open. Her distinctive feminine sigh washed across the threshold before she even appeared. His ears caught it and his head snapped up to see her long shadow stretched across the red ground, leading to her lithe body, glowing in the fiery sunlight. _God, she was beautiful._

He watched her take slow, languid steps away from the building, stretching her limbs, weariness draped across her shoulders.

He stood at the same moment she turned to face him. She'd known he was there. The streets were deserted and the wind played casually with her hair, golden in the sunlight. _Finally_. There was no one else to interrupt them, and they'd done a fine enough job of it themselves. But not this time.

Shikamaru locked eyes with her and for a long moment, they stood there, simply staring at each other. He hoped she could read the longing and sincerity oozing from his heart at her presence.

But suddenly her lips curled up at the corners, her eyes danced with a smug mirth, and he had the sinking feeling she hadn't.

"So you missed me huh?" Her hands were on her hips in mocking superiority, ready to tease him for his words. Just like before. Like everything was the same way it had always been. Shikamaru held back his disappointment. Why should he expect her to suddenly get it? They had played this game for so long – it had practically taken him a knock to the skull to make him realize she loved him. Sakura's words came back to him. _"Because you're Shikamaru. Because she's Ino. Because you're both stupid." _He would have to show her. He always knew he would. So calmly, with sincerity still at hand, he replied,

"I said I did, didn't I?" Her smile grew.

"Sakura says you were pretty torn up."

Her snarky tone made him want to rub it in her face that he knows. But he held off. That would be the bad approach, right? So he wa just going to be honest, and shrugging, he said, "I was."

Her gloating stumbled on that one for a second – shocked – probably at his truthfulness. But she recovered and continued, mock-sighing, "It must be so troublesome to live here without me to keep you in line. Face it Shikamaru, you're a mess without me." Feigning a yawn and then pretending to examine her nails, she shot him another smug look.

Ok, that whole patience thing? Bullshit. Enough was enough. He couldn't bear her not knowing how true that statement was. Not for a second longer. And he was a little annoyed that she was so haughty and so… right.

"Yeah. It was also troublesome to hear the whole town go on and on about how I kissed you. Especially when I was the last to find out."

Okay, so he probably shouldn't have blurted it out like that. But he was tired of it. He just wanted _her. _And the look she gave him now was pretty priceless to boot.

Her eyebrows shot up at his words and her head snapped to look at him, wild-eyed and panicked. All smugness gone, her embarrassment hung in her flushed cheeks, and she glowed even more in the late afternoon sun. His satisfaction aside, he found himself struck by her loveliness, again.

"How you k-kissed me?" She struggled to maintain an air of indifference and indignance. But oh no, he would crumble it and leave nothing but heat in its stead. Now that he'd taken this road, he'd set himself to it. Everything was so calm, and he finally knew exactly what he was going to say, exactly what he was going to do, and his lips tugged into a smile at the thought. All nervousness and uncertainty vanished completely. She _loved him_. She just didn't know he loved her. And that was okay; she would know soon. He'd make sure to make it _very _clear just how he felt about her.

"Yeah. On your shoulder. In my sleep." She was about twelve feet away from him. Twelve feet too far. He hadn't even been able to touch her yet since she'd gotten back. That was a real shame, he thought, since he knew she wanted him too. He took a deliberate step forward. Her eyes were wide and she gawked for a second before her words came.

"Oh. Well, Sakura has _such_ a big mouth, you know, and I was just saying that-" He held up a hand and interrupted her.

"I think…" her mouth closed mid-word and she scrunched her pretty face into that irritated pout of hers; he knew she was annoyed at being cut off. He found himself wanting to run his tongue over those pouting little lips. But to be fair, he wanted to run his tongue over all of her. He grinned at the thought.

She'd crossed her arms and turned her head away, but_ he_ _knew Ino._ He surprised himself how well he could read her now, and he could tell she was highly interested in what he was going to say. That was a very good sign.

He continued on, slowly, deliberately, "…that since everyone seems to know everything _anyway_, that if they're going to be talking about a kiss, it should be a better one than that."

Her head whipped back to face him, long blond ponytail following the motion, and those eyes were wide again. "N-huh?"

It seemed as though Ino had swallowed her tongue_. Oh, it was a pretty sight._

"Yeah. So I'm going to kiss you, Ino." His voice grew throaty of its own volition and he grinned just slightly, advancing further. Her arms fell to her sides and she took a step back.

"You are?"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a half-grin. She licked her lips and his grin grew wider.

She cleared her throat and looked around. "Why, because people have been talking about it? That's a stupid reason to kiss someone."

He nodded in agreement, sighing. "You're right. I guess I need a better reason." He looked off at the setting sun "How about this one?" His gaze returned to her, no longer lazy, but serious and steadfast; "I have thought about kissing you every single day you've been gone."

Ino stood, three feet away, and looked absolutely floored. He smiled softly this time and shrugged.

"I'm just saying that if they're going to talk, they can talk about a better kiss."

Her mouth, gaping for a second, before, "You've… you've thought about kissing me?" She looked vulnerable and open, shocked and scared, ridiculously pretty in the late golden sunlight, and overall, incredibly kissable. He snorted.

"Hell, Ino, I've thought about _thinking_ _about_ kissing you." He took one slow, sure step towards her, his voice coming out huskier than he'd even intended. "I've thought of kissing you in a hundred different ways, at a hundred different times, in a hundred different places."

"Y-you have?" Her voice had fallen softer in either disbelief or wanting. Or maybe both. Her cheeks were colored with shock and excitement, her eyes blinking rapidly, long lashes fluttering, and he could hardly take it.

"Oh yeah." Now he was right in front of her and her gaze was stuck on his, magnetized. That was perfect; that's exactly how he felt too: _magnetized_.

"And do you know why?" His chest brushed against hers, just barely, and the electricity of the touch raced through his veins. His gaze caught on her lips and she licked them again, slowly, and said,

"No…_Tell me_."

He could feel her warm breath on his collar bone, wanting creeping into her voice and sending a shiver down his spine. He reached up with both hands and ran the tips of his thumbs down the length of her arms, drawing goose bumps across her skin. She shivered too, and leaned into him, increasing that minimal contact tenfold, her eyes dropping for a second before returning to meet his. His hands came to a stop when they encompassed her own, and he held them up at waist-level, honesty and desire pouring out of his expression for her to read openly and intentionally and _correctly _for the first time. He squeezed her hands briefly.

"Because I'm in love with you, Ino."

And then he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers.

It was like being singed. Adrenaline shot through him, his body temperature spiking – her lips were soft and pliant and she shivered and stepped even closer - her feet bumping into his. He pressed his own lips against hers harder, his hands leaping up to hold her face. She grunted softly and he felt her fingers scrape up his chest to grip his shirt. Hungrily he began to move his mouth against hers – and the two of them inelegantly figured out their rhythm.

Hot. Clumsy. Frantic.

Her tongue darted out slightly, and he took the invitation and pried her lips open with his own, tongue clashing against hers. He let out a half grunt, half moan; a steady heat was coursing everywhere – burning just under his skin. She slid her fingers into his hair, and every part of him she touched she seared with her presence.

He could feel the desire from her and it was even more intoxicating than the feel of her – that they were finally openly doing what they both wanted to do – that what he wanted from her, she wanted from him, and now after so long, she was _here_, and it was _now_, and by God she _loved _him. His head was spinning.

He kissed her with all the longing, all the desperation, all the regret of the last three months, and she gave it right back to him, passion for passion, want for want, love for love.

Finally he closed his lips against hers and held it all still – and she exhaled heavily out of her nose and he followed suit. He was dizzy with feeling, but her hands were twisted into his shirt and his were tangled in her hair, and they stood, anchored to each other - locked together, lips tearing apart to take ragged gulps of air as he let his forehead rest against hers. Her breath rattled in and then out and then in and suddenly everything poured out of her.

"Shika, Shika I missed you, I missed you _so_ _much_, I – I'm so sorry for how we left –"

His hand flew to engulf both hers. They were trembling, gripping his lapels.

"No, Ino, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way. I've wanted to tell you so badly. You're not troublesome. Well, you are, but I… God_, I love it_." He moved his face to press his cheek firmly against hers, leaning in, kissing right below her ear and breathing her in. His other hand cupped the back of her head as she went on.

"I thought I'd never see you again, the whole time, the whole time – when I had to…"

She tore her face away to stare into his eyes. "I thought about you."

His blood ignited and froze all at once. She was breathing so hard.

"Ino, I'm… I'm so sorry. Did… did you have to…" He was so scared for her, for her answer. But she shook her head adamantly.

"_No. _I didn't. But still, it was awful because…" The relief that surged through him made his knees weak and he gripped her tighter. She swallowed thickly and went on, "Because all I wanted was you, and I'd left you so coldly and if I'd only-"

"Ino. It's all right now." She looked so beautiful – face flushed, hair disheveled, lips swollen from his kisses. But her eyes so wide with fear – with everything.

"I just, I just – the whole time, I was scared I'd have to have my first time with – and _look_, if I'd just _told_ you, I could have been with _you_!"

He broke off her mangled, hysterical sentences with a kiss. He wanted to be the comfort she needed and tried ignore the deep flames her words lit in his gut. Her lips trembled against his, but her breathing became more even.

She mumbled against his lips, "Shika, I love you so much."

He'd meant the kiss to be short and sweet, honestly, but finally hearing those last words was like lightning coursing through him and her mouth opened under his, her hands pulled him as close as possible, and the passion sprang up again, rushing from the bottom of his feet to the tip of every nerve ending he had, coiling in his stomach and circulating through his lungs so that his breaths came out shorter.

Frantic, hot, wet, hard – he groaned when she met his tongue with hers. He needed to kiss her and he needed to talk to her, and he couldn't _not_ do both, so between kisses he mumbled,

"You're here." She "mmmed" in response and he continued,

"You're safe." Her hands cupped his face and she let out a sigh through her nose,

"And you're finally mine." He growled out and she nodded against the kiss, holding him closer. Barely pulling her own mouth from his, she replied in a husky whisper that sent a shiver down his spine,

"So does that make you _mine_?" He chuckled against her lips as she nipped at him, and kissing her once more, long, bruising, but steady, before he pulled away. Wrapping his arms around her waist, heady with lust and love, he said,

"Ino, I think I've always been yours."

She grinned up at him, flushed and gorgeous, and batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Ha! You know, I never thought you noticed me."

He brought his face down near to hers once more and leaned to mumble in her ear, "I think you are the most noticeable person I have ever met," before placing light kisses against her neck, wanting to taste every inch of her.

She moaned and tilted her head back to give him better access.

"You know, this is a lot to take in, Shikamaru. So let me make sure I've got all of this straight. First of all… you really,_ really_ missed me?"

Perhaps her gloating would have bothered him in the past, but the entire expanse of her smooth neck lay beneath his lips, and she had the right to bask in this. He certainly was. Besides, he had plenty of time to pull the same confessions from her, _later_. Perhaps horizontally? Maybe make love to her for the duration of that ten-hour nap she needed? He smiled against her throat at the thought.

But for now, he trailed kisses across her jawline and gave her what she wanted - _needed_ - to hear: "I missed you every second you were gone."

She grinned, and he knew it without looking, he could hear it in her voice – hear her pure happiness – and his heart swelled. "And that's because you are madly in love with me, right?"

He kissed his way up to her earlobe and he took it between his teeth, biting lightly before mumbling in her ear, "Yes, _madly_."

She shivered, and her fingers curled the ends of his ponytail; "Even though I'm troublesome?" He ran his tongue up the shell of her ear and muttered, "It's scandalous how much I can't seem get enough of your troublesomeness."

She giggled at that and leaned into his ministrations, fingers sliding down his chest, playfully outlining the contours of his abs, making him groan into her ear at her touch. She 'hmmm'ed with happiness before adding, "And you've thought a lot about all of this? About kissing me?"

He loved the excitement in her voice, the anticipation, and all of that waiting and thinking and longing seemed to melt into a new promise of things to come, of love to explore, to make, to share. His heart pounded with exhilaration.

Bringing his mouth down to her shoulder, he grazed his teeth against her skin before covering it with an open-mouthed kiss, just like their "first," and raising his head, he brushed his nose against hers and said,

"Ino, you have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! IT'S DONE! **

**I know the meeting itself was long - but I love drawn out love scenes - I feel as though a lot of great ones are super short when really, I could read on forever. Now, long doesn't always equal better, and too much of a good thing can still be bad. So the length of the final confrontation might not be a plus. But in real life, when couples bask in each other, it IS long but doesn't feel like it. So this was my rendition of that.  
**

**Of course, I'd love to hear what you think – this chapter took the longest out of any, of course. Once more, I am so sorry for making you wait so long for it! I'm thinking of trying to write the following scene, or Ino's nap, so to speak. I've never written a full sex scene before, but it might be an interesting challenge. If there is enough expressed interest, I just might. **

**As for me, I'm in graduate school now, happy as a clam, but still trying to find time on the side to write, and it may sound self-centered, but rereading my story inspires me to keep writing. I hope it's inspired some of you to write too.**

******As always, thank you so much for supporting me through all of this! You guys have made this story happen, and the fact that so many of you have called it one of the best ShikaIno's out there just made me so happy! I'm elated you think that much of my writing.**

******All the best.**

**************P.S. If you want, please check out my very short ShikaIno one-shot I posted not too long ago and recently updated - "To Dance with Her" and let me know what you think!**

**************P.P.S. I put a lot into this story, and whether you liked it or not, I would _really_ appreciate feedback. It's the main reason I posted it to begin with. For those who do review, thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  
**


	13. Preview for RevierBased Story, XOXO

Hey everyone! I'm sure you're a little confused about why I'm adding a chapter to a finished story, but I thought it was the best way to get this out there:

I AM GOING TO BE WRITING ADDITIONAL KISSING CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR SUGGESTIONS!

It can be something as simple as "icecream," or more precise, like "Shikamaru sees Ino eating ice cream."

So I bet you're wondering, "How do I get my suggestion turned into a story?"

Well, please remember:

**Do not comment on this chapter of Ten Times Shikamaru Thought About Kissing Ino.**

"Well, U-M, where do I comment then?"**  
**

Why, I shall tell you!

**I have a new story called, "XOXO." Comment there, on chapter 1, with your suggestion**, **and all new stories I write will appear as chapters of this story. There are more directions to be found in chapter 1 there.**

I look forward to reading your suggestions! :) And as always, I appreciate all the support you've all given to this story - it's truly what made it happen.**  
**

Also, please check out my poll on my profile about which Kiss you liked the best in the story – I appreciate all feedback!

**Final thing: in case you haven't, check out my other new ShikaIno story, "Stumble." ** I'm rather proud of it, overall - so let me know what you think!


End file.
